Sunrise
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the woods, something inside of her snaps. Done with letting people push her around, she makes plans to take her life back… Those plans didn't include the hot-headed wolf, Paul Lahote… Fate's a bitch. Paul/Bella Imprint story. OOC. Rated M for a reason!
1. Introduction - New Bella

AN: It has been a while since I've really written anything, **especially** anything Twilight related. I've had a bit of writer's block lately, and I'm hoping this story will help me. Updates might be slow, so please hang in there! As always, reviews and feedback keep me going!

I am going to deter from the books/movies, and Bella will be _very_ OOC (which I personally think is a good thing). As always, I own nothing!

Title: Sunrise

Pairing: Bella/Paul imprint story

Rating: M for language and sexual content.

Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the woods, something inside of her snaps. Done with letting people push her around, she makes plans to take her life back… Those plans didn't include the hot-headed wolf, Paul Lahote… Fate's a bitch. Paul/Bella Imprint story. OOC.

* * *

Bella's head swam as she looked at the beautiful creature before her. Her Edward, her perfection… _No_ – she thought bitterly – _Not mine… not anymore._ She was trying to process what he was saying, although it was like the words were in some language she hadn't even known existed. Leaving. He was leaving her. After all they had overcome, all she had sacrificed, he was leaving her. For years he dictated her every move. For years she obeyed when he told her who she could and could not interact with. For _years_ she had nodded her head and trusted in him to keep her safe. They were going to spend eternity together – that was the plan right? They hadn't talked about final dates, but she thought it was an unspoken truth they both knew. His family – _her family_ had to be against this… right? Why wasn't Alice leaping to her rescue? Why wasn't Carlisle telling Edward to be reasonable… Why was she so angry?

"Love… I know this will be hard on you, but I want you to promise me one thing-" His words seemed to glide on the breeze to her, finally breaking through that nearly impenetrable wall of confusion. And with those words, a switch clicked. With that one sentence, Bella broke free.

" _Fuck you!_ " She hissed, stretching out the words for emphasis. Edward physically recoiled, his honeyed eyes wide.

"Bella, I hardly think-"

"No, Edward, it's _my_ turn to talk!" She stepped towards him, and to her minor amusement, he retreated slightly. Under any other circumstances, she would probably see the humor in the situation. "We had a relationship, one that was supposed to last _forever_ , and now you're just dumping me like a cheap date?"

"I-"

"I'm not done!" Her voice was so loud, it echoed off the trees. She panted heavily for a minute, the forest growing quiet as if it too were trying to escape her anger. "You know what… I am. I am done – with _you_." He opened his mouth again, but seemed to have thought better of it. "You and your family will leave Forks, and never return… I swear to whatever God is up there, Edward, I will expose you all."

She realized the danger of her threat. He was a vampire; he could kill her with his pinky if he wanted to. Edward seemed to contemplate her words, and if not for her anger, she could have sworn she saw sadness behind his eyes. The woods around them slowly came back to life, the sounds drowning out the tension between the two. She waited for the embarrassment to overcome her, for her cheeks to light up a bright red at her new found hostility... It never did. Instead, she stood tall, her tiny chest heaving with the anger brewing just under the surface.

"I understand." He spoke at last, meeting her gaze. "Just please don't do anything dangerous, Bella, for Charlie's sake."

She blanched when the words registered. "Don't worry. You're not worth it." With that, she turned her back on the only man she had ever loved, and stomped back the way they came.

It was nearly dark when Bella reached her front yard. She frowned when she spotted Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. She knew he would be worried, and it wouldn't help when she walked in covered in dirt and leafs. At least she didn't cry. It was funny, because after the anger had left her she expected to feel sadness, but she felt… _good_. It was odd to even think, but for the first time since coming to Forks, Bella felt liberated. She had stood up for herself, and for once she felt strong. She had a lot of time to think on her way back, and she made a promise to herself that she would never go back. Bella was redefined now, no longer dependent on anyone but herself. She vowed to give more attention to those around her, and most importantly, give more attention to herself.

"Bells, it that you?" Charlie's voice came from the kitchen as she closed the front door behind her.

"Yeah, Dad. Sorry I'm late." She pulled a twig from her hair as she walked down the short hallway. It looked like Charlie had attempted to make dinner for himself, and from the looks of it, his microwave pizza was still half frozen.

"It's okay." He eyed her cautiously. "I figured you'd be with Edward."

"Nope." She popped the 'p' and made her way to the sink to wash the sap off her hands. "I don't think either of us will be seeing much of the Cullens. Edward and I broke up when I found out he was moving away." It might have been a lie, but it was a hell of a lot easier than the truth.

"Oh." The response was simple, but Charlie couldn't hide the large grin behind his beer. "How about we go out for dinner? Just the two of us like old times."

Bella smiled up at her father, truly missing moments like these. "That sounds great, Dad."

* * *

 **AN: Well there is the short start to my newest story. Reviews are loved because they keep me inspired! 3**

 **~AAH**


	2. Chapter One - Go Fuck Yourselves

AN: I want to take the time to thank anyone that read the previous chapter, hopefully I can get a review or two ;D Here is the official chapter one!

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Angela asked from her seat in the spare chair to Bella's left. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she began to chew on her bottom lip. Bella smiled over at her friend, feeling her newfound confidence skyrocket.

"It's just hair. Besides, it's not like I'm getting anything too crazy." Bella laughed as the hair stylist brushed down the long brown length.

It had been four months since Edward left her, and since then, Bella could only focus on fixing her damaged relationships. It was going well, and everyone seemed to be happy with the new her. Everyone except Jacob. She hadn't seen Jacob in weeks. He seemed to be ignoring her calls, even though Billy claims that he's sick. Bella tried not to dwell on it, knowing that she couldn't handle that kind of drama right now. Instead, she opted to focus on herself. She started going to the gym – if you could call it that. Fork's gym was essentially a weight room with a scale, but it was better than nothing. She began to work out the very next day after Edward left, and hasn't stopped since. Her body had grown lean and strong with her new muscles, and her balance was better than ever thanks to her five AM runs. She had gone on several shopping trips to Seattle – though the drive was killer, and picked herself up a new wardrobe. Charlie was less than pleased about the tight jeans and bomber jackets, but as long as Edward was nowhere to be seen, he kept his mouth shut. There was only one thing left of her old life – her hair. It hung lifelessly to her waist (the way Edward had liked it). She had never been fond of the color either, but Edward had convinced her to leave her hair alone.

"So how much are we taking off, hun?" The stylist asked as she ran her fingers through the silky locks.

"I was thinking right under the shoulders, lots of layers and maybe some highlights?" Angela watched Bella carefully, as if she were going to jump up and scream that it was all a joke.

"Sounds great. Do you want to donate the rest?"

"Sure sure." Bella waved offhandedly as the woman set to work.

The haircut didn't take too long, but the highlights were a pain. When all was said and done it took a total of two hours. The last time Bella had spent that long on her hair… well, she had _never_ spent that long on her hair. Angela praised the cut several times before they even left the salon, and even vowed to come back to get her own hair done. Bella was glad to have another female friend to go shopping with – one that wouldn't force her into clothes she didn't like. It wasn't until the Cullen's left that Bella realized how toxic they really were. Even just being in their presence was enough to make anyone feel small and insecure. Her mind drifted once again to Jacob. He had been her rock through so much. He even promised not to leave her the way Edward did… Where was he now?

"Do you mind if I skip lunch, Ang?" Bella turned to the petite girl. "I just have some things to take care of in La Push."

"No problem, make sure you give me a call this weekend!" Angela called as she walked over to her own car parked directly in front of Bella's truck.

"Will do!" Bella called before hauling herself into the cab. She examined herself in the rear-view mirror for a minute before deciding that her new haircut really did suit her. The highlights were minimal, and just added a bit of light.

Turning her gaze back to the road she took a deep breath before turning the truck on. She would be damned if she let Jacob Black just walk out of her life without a fight. He was her best friend. Mostly, she regretted the way she treated him while she was with Edward. Bella still only saw him as a friend, but a dear one. She let her mind wander as she headed down the familiar road that would take her to the reservation. About half way there, it started to rain. Even though Bella wasn't a 'girly-girl' she did have a moment of pouting as she thought about getting her freshly styled hair wet. When she pulled up in front of the Black house, she frowned. There, standing in the rain was Jacob Black. Not only was he not sick, but he was the size of a barn!

"What the hell, Jacob!" Bella screamed over the pouring rain as she hugged her jacket around her waist. At least it was slowing down.

"You shouldn't be here, Bella." He met her eyes for a moment before frowning and looking away.

"I thought you were sick! You look perfectly healthy to me. Are you on steroids or something? And what the hell happened to your hai- is that a tattoo?" Her mind was racing so quickly, she couldn't focus on one thought.

"Just leave." Jacob huffed, focusing on a log in his hand. Around them, the rain slowly came to a halt, leaving a dim mist.

"Not until you answer me! Did you join a gang or something?" When he ignored her, she grew angry. "Fucking talk to me, Jacob!" She hissed. He was more than used to her language, so he didn't even bat an eye at her. Instead, he turned and walked into the small house, slamming the screendoor behind him.

Bella sighed, almost ready to give up when she caught sight of four men across the yard. She recognized Sam Uley and Embry Call, though he looked much different from the last time she saw him. The other two she knew as Paul and Jared, but only because Jacob used to bitch about them. Before she could talk herself out of it, her feet were moving towards the four men. They didn't slow at her approach. One of the others mumbled something too low for her to hear, but she was focused on Sam Uley.

"What did you do to him? I know it was you! He was so afraid of becoming like you, and you got to him anyway!"

"Calm down, Bella." Sam's tone was warning, but Bella was too angry to care.

"Why don't you go back home, leech lover."

Her eyes snapped to the one that said it – Paul? She opened her mouth to curse him out, but couldn't seem to find the words. She locked eyes with him, and her mind went blank. Suddenly, a warmth she couldn't understand overcame her. He was an attractive man, nearly a foot taller than herself. He was even more built than Jacob, if that were possible. She watched as the anger slid of his face only to be replaced with… well, she didn't know what.

"I will go home." Bella said once her mind cleared. "And you can all go fuck yourselves." She turned on her heel, quickly making her way to her truck, trying to understand why doing so caused her pain.

* * *

 **AN: Please review! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**

 **~AAH**


	3. Chapter Two - The Wolf's Den

AN: Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed! You guys rock! It always makes me smile to know that people enjoy my work! Onto the next chapter.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

Paul hated running in the rain. It's not like he smelled like wet dog or anything, but the little droplets would stick to his fur and weigh him down. Even with his cropped haircut, his coat was like a sponge. Shaking the rain from his silver fur, he turned his eyes towards his destination. They had the day off, so they decided to grab Jacob and work on strategy. As much as Paul hated those Cullen leeches, things were boring without them around. Every day was the same, train and patrol.

 _'Paul misses the leeches.'_ Jared sung in his mind. Paul turned to nip at his heels, earning a bark-laugh from Embry.

 _'What are you laughing at, pup?'_ Paul growled and turned his anger on the wolf to his other side.

 _'That's enough!'_ Sam's alpha voice echoed in their minds even though he was well in front of them, causing all three to nearly buckle under its weight.

Paul huffed and continued towards Jacob's house. He didn't _hate_ being a wolf, in fact it was pretty badass for the most part. He was fit without having to work out, although he kept doing so just because it was always his go-to stress release. He was fast and couldn't get sick… not to mention, he could turn into a giant wolf at will. Almost all of it was good, but there were a few things he hated. He had always been a hothead, but ever since his first phase, his anger was off the charts. Then there was the fact that his pack mates were always in his mind. He was learning to block them out, but it was hard. He could either focus on closing himself off, or on the task at han. On top of that, he had Sam's alpha voice to answer to. Paul was never good with authority, and when he was forced to obey, it just made his anger worse.

 _'Don't be so dramatic, Paul.'_ He could almost feel Sam roll his eyes as they phased back to human just inside the tree line by Jacob's house.

Sam used to be one of Paul's best friends even though he was a few years older. The two had met when Sam was a senior – they were both on the football team. When Sam first phased and blocked everyone out, Paul got pissed. He followed shortly, glad to have his friend back. His joy was short-lived when Sam imprinted on Emily. It's not that Paul didn't like Emily, hell, anyone was better than Leah, but Sam became totally obsessed. Everything he did was for Emily. The thought of imprinting made Paul sick. It was bad enough he had to answer to Sam, he would be damned if he answered to some human girl just because she was 'destined' for him.

"Who's that talking to Jacob?" Jared asked as they made their way across the large yard.

"That's Bella Swan." Embry offered.

Paul had heard about the Swan girl – mostly through Jacob's thoughts. The kid was practically in love with her and she blew him off for a leech. She had her back to them at first, screaming at Jacob. He had to give it to the guy, he did a damn good job of ignoring the leech lover. He understood Jacob's fascination - even Paul had to admit that she was hot, but a piece of tail was easy to come by. She turned and caught sight of them, her eyes locking on Sam.

"What did you do to him? I know it was you! He was so afraid of becoming like you, and you got to him anyway!"

"Calm down, Bella." Sam practically used his alpha voice on her, but to her credit, she didn't back down.

"Why don't you go back home, leech lover." Paul snapped, sick of hearing about Jacob's precious Bella.

Her heated gaze turned to the angry wolf, her teeth visibly clenched behind parted full lips. Paul found her anger amusing… until he met her eyes. The second her brown orbs locked with his, he felt the air leave his lungs. His heartbeat echoed in his ears, drowning out anything but her… _His Bella_. With a deep shaky breath, he attempted to say something, but for once he was at a loss. Everything that had been important to him in the past now seemed small and listless next to her. He snapped out of his daze as she spoke again… leaving, she was leaving. Ignoring Jared's obnoxious laughter, he chased after her, catching her by the arm as she reached her truck.

"Oh boy, this'll be good." Jared managed between laughs.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

She was nearly to freedom, nearly to the safety of her truck. Bella didn't know why, but all of a sudden everything was so… _intense_. It was like every step she took restricted her breathing more. Her fingers brushed the handle of her truck when she felt her lungs fill with air. The relief only lasted a moment before a large hand wrapped carefully around her arm. At first she thought it was Jacob, but the hand was too gentle and too large.

"Wait." The same voice pleaded.

With a frown, Bella turned to meet Paul's gaze, finding herself once again wrapped up in him. She wasn't sure what it was about the tall native, but every time she looked at him, her mouth went dry and her heart raced. She wanted to scream at him – to tell him to take his hands off of her, but the words seemed lost. She could hear the others talking – something about no use keeping a secret? All she could focus on was the warmth of Paul's hand. Only when the Black's screen door slammed again, did she tear her gaze away.

"Get your hands off of her, Lahote!" Jake nearly growled as he rushed towards them.

Bella had never seen him so angry, not even with Edward. He walked with a new confidence fueled by anger. Paul's brow furrowed as he turned towards the shorter male. As Jacob grew closer, Paul moved to step in front of her, almost in a protective manner. Bella attempted to look around him, but the only place she could even see Jacob was under one of Paul's large arms. Jacob came to a halt a few feet from them, his eyes questioning. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find it in Paul's eyes.

"You didn't!" Jacob screamed, his body shaking wildly. "I'll kill you!"

"Get away from her, Black!" Paul growled, his body hunching slightly as if he was going to pounce.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella looked back in forth between them, not quite understanding why she was suddenly so afraid.

"Calm down!" Her gaze snapped to Sam. When had the others joined them?

"Too late." Embry frowned before moving over to Bella. He gently grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the angry men before her. Paul's threatening gaze shot towards them, and this time Bella was sure she heard him growl. "Relax man, I'm just trying to get her out of the way."

Paul's eyes met Bella's, softening for a moment before nodding towards Embry. As soon as she was out of the way, Paul exploded… literally. She watched with a gaping mouth as Jacob too exploded into a giant brown wolf. He met Paul's silver wolf head on, their teeth flashing. As she tried to make sense of what was in front of her, Jacob's stories drifted through her mind. The legends… enemy of the vampires… _werewolves._ It was almost enough to make her laugh – if only from the craziness of it all. She had escaped a doomed fate with a vampire only to end up in the midst of a wolf pack.

"You have got to be shitting me."

* * *

 ** _AN: Reviews are loved! Which POV do you like more, Bella or Paul? We should keep a counter of how many times Bella curses xD_**

 ** _*** Please note that in the future the POV's will probably be first person ***_**


	4. Chapter Three - Don't Call Me Babe

AN: A **giant** thank you to those of you that took the time to review, you guys totally rock. I feel like I gain a new friend with every review :D As I stated in the last chapter, from here on out I'll probably be writing in first person. I just feel like I'll be able to give more detail by doing so :x I hope it doesn't bother anyone too terribly.

I also want to give a shout out to those of you following/lurking but not reviewing. I see you, and you rock too ;D

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

If someone had asked me this morning where I would be by now, I certainly couldn't have guessed in the cab of my own truck squished between two werewolves. It was all kind of a blur after Paul and Jacob attacked each other. Sam demanded that Embry and Jared take me to his place before he too wolfed out. It was funny, because with everything going on, all I could think about was Paul's safety. Jared had promised that both Paul and Jacob would be okay, but they looked pretty vicious.

"Man, you might want to slow down!" Embry frowned from my right as Jared pushed my poor truck to its limit. "Paul will kill us if she gets hurt."

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow, completely confused. I had just met the guy! "Why would Paul care what happens to me?"

Embry smiled nervously as if he forgot I was there. "It's a long story, and not exactly mine to tell. Sorry, Bella."

I didn't have time to dwell on it as Jared parked my truck outside a tiny home nestled in the woods. He quickly mentioned something about not staring at Emily's face before jumping out of the truck along with Embry. Did they expect me to follow? All I wanted to do was go home and write anything supernatural out of my life! I thought that when I left Edward in the woods that I was on the path to a normal life… nothing in Washington was normal. Shaking the thought from my head, I headed towards the house, wondering why exactly they wanted me to hang around. Would they threaten me; ask me to keep their secret?

"You must be Bella." A light voice called as I entered the house though the kitchen. I was surprised when I looked up to see the face of a beautiful woman with three large prominent scars across her face. Despite how angry they looked, her face was beautiful and kind. "The vamp girl." She finished with a small smile.

"Nope, she's a _wolf_ girl." Jared smiled knowingly as he sat at the small table. Emily seemed confused at first before her eyes lit up the same way Jacob's did. I wasn't an idiot, it was obvious they were keeping something from me. To be honest, I wasn't sure I even wanted to know. The more I knew, the more I would be pulled into their world.

"No way!" Another voice called. I looked up as Quil entered the small kitchen with a large smile. "Jacob?"

"Paul." Embry said his name seriously, and the smile dropped off Quil's face.

Quil winced before shaking his head. "How is Jake taking it?"

"Paul is probably dead." Jared laughed and shoved another muffin in his mouth. Even though I knew he was joking, my chest clenched at the words. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"You too Quil?" I asked after a moment. His smile returned as he crossed the room and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Yeah, just last week actually."

"Dude, I wouldn't do that." Embry warned with a smile. "You're still new, and if Paul finds out you were close to her…"

"Can someone please explain why you keep connecting me with Paul?"

"Because fate's a bitch." Came a familiar voice. I turned with a smile as Jacob entered the room, quickly followed by Sam and Paul. At least he was talking to me again. "Sorry about earlier, Bells."

As much as I wanted to speak with Jacob, my eyes drifted on their own towards Paul. He looked disheveled, but unharmed. I noticed he was looking me over, as if he was worried _I_ would be hurt. There was still a tension in the air between Paul and Jacob, one that I didn't completely understand. Once I snapped out of it, I was told to take a seat with the pack at the table. Jake sat to my left, and Paul sat to my right making me feel like buffer. They younger guys watched the three of us with amusement, but Sam's mouth was set in a hard line. For a long time, no one seemed to want to speak, but when they did, I was shocked. I knew about the legends of course, but this _imprinting_ thing was crazy. After they spoke their peace, everyone seemed to be watching my reaction.

"Okay… so you guys imprint?" I was confused as to why they stopped there when it hit me like a bucket of ice water. All the secrecy, the way Paul made me feel… Jacob's anger. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I screamed as I stood.

"Bella, it's not that bad." Sam tried to reason, but I was already half way to the door.

"No way – not happening!" I might have been a tad hysterical, but how did they expect me to react? "I _just_ got my life back, and now you're telling me that some kind of magic is tying me to the jerk that called me a 'leech lover'?"

Paul winced, but stood to defend himself. "It's supposed to be the gods or ancestors or some shit, I wasn't exactly rooting for it myself, Princess." He bit back sarcastically.

" _Your gods, your ancestors_ -" I hissed. "Not mine!" With that I turned and stormed outside.

I wanted nothing more than to drive off and never return to the reservation, but the angry tears filling my eyes blurred my vision, so I settled for pacing beside my truck as I thought of a hundred ways to kill a werewolf. Paul came out seconds after, watching me pace with a frown. I didn't acknowledge him as he leaned against my truck with his arms crossed, I just continued to pace. The worst part was knowing I couldn't run. I had felt it earlier – the pull Sam said I would when we were apart. The further I got away from Paul, the tighter my chest seemed to be.

"You said that you have to be whatever I need right?" I frowned as I came to a stop in front of him. His dark eyes met mine, and I attempted to not get sucked in again.

"…Yeah…" He hesitated, watching me closely as he pushed off my truck, causing the old rust bucket to groan.

"Friends then." I breathed with a nod of solidarity. "We'll be friends. We can hang out a few times a week – shake off this weird feeling."

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

Friends? Was she kidding me? Sam gets Emily who dotes on him all the time, Jared gets Kim, who practically jumps him every chance she gets, and I get _friends?_ The worst part is that I have no choice! My wolf refuses to be away from her and will take what he could get. I nodded quickly, trying not to let my disappointment show. I knew that we would grow into something more – Sam had said time and time again that there was no use fighting the imprint. I was so busy worrying about how she was handling everything, I don't think I had time to process it myself yet.

"What the hell is that face for?" She snapped and crossed her arms. Oh, and then there was her temper. Isn't my imprint supposed to balance me out? She was just as hot-headed as I was.

"Calm down." I fought the urge to roll my eyes like a teenage girl as I closed the distance between us. I heard her heartbeat pick up as I stopped a few inches from her. "You can say whatever you want, Babe, but you'll give in to the imprint… eventually." I smirked when her eyes flashed.

"Don't call me Babe." She was a spitfire. _I might just have fun with this one after all._

"Let me take you home." I offered. As much as I hated to admit it, she already had me on a leash. My wolf clawed at my brain as it attempted to get close to her. "I'll drive you and then run back."

She seemed to think about it. "It's my truck… I'll drive." I smirked as she turned on her heel towards the old death trap. I'll consider this one a win. "You coming or not?" She huffed.

Sighing, I turned my gaze towards the heavens, where I was sure my ancestors were watching me and laughing. "You guys better know what you're doing."

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are loved! I hope you guys like the POV switch!  
**


	5. Chapter Four - Lap Fire!

AN: Again, a super big thanks to those of you that reviewed, especially those of you that reviewed multiple chapters! If you ever have any questions, or specific content you would like to see, feel free to message me!

My husband is a soldier, and he's away at AT, so I'll probably be updating pretty quickly to keep myself busy :D

Just a couple of side notes. Paul's 'wolf' isn't like a separate entity living in his mind. It's almost like a state a mind- the more animalistic side of him. Also, I know this is an imprint story, but I always hate when people jump straight into love. Bella and Paul will feel a very strong pull/connection to each other, but love will have to be earned :)

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Be careful, Bells. There have been a few bear sightings close by." Charlie called as I opened the front door.

"Don't worry, I'll stick to the streets!" I replied before slipping my ear buds in my ears.

For some reason I needed music to run today. Usually I liked to listen to the sounds of the woods on either side of the road, but today I needed to drown the world out. Luckily, Forks was laughably small, so cars weren't really a big worry. When I reached the end of the driveway I jogged in place for a minute and weighed my option. Typically I would take a right and end up at the gym only a mile away, but it seemed like my feet had a life of their own as I turned left towards La Push. Even though I knew what – or should I say _who_ was pulling me that way, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with me. La Push was over fifteen miles away! If I ran even half way there I would be surprised. Still, my feet pressed on as some popular song blared in my ears.

After Paul had dropped me off the previous night, I found myself unable to sleep. I ended up using the free-weights Charlie got me for my birthday for a few hours before I worked myself into exhaustion. I knew I would be paying for it later, but my arms had yet to lock up with that familiar soreness. Glancing down at my arms, I smiled to myself. The muscle was evident there, lean and dangerous. It helped me not to feel so helpless. My whole body was slowly becoming muscular, and surprisingly enough, I've never felt more feminine. Every ab muscle that popped up was a testament to my work. I was close to a six-pack, something I never thought I would have. It was amazing how breaking away from the Cullen's was the thing that showed me just how strong I could be... Now I wondered if it was all for nothing. A frown pulled at my lips as I picked up my pace, the sweat dripping down my temple. I managed to pull away, to better myself, and for what? I would be damned if I was going to play housewife to a dog. Okay, so that might have been harsh, but I stand by the sentiment. Paul was attractive, I could admit that, but last time I got sucked in by someone's looks… well, I was done with feeling helpless. I was a perfectly capable woman that could make her own life choices.

"I didn't know you ran." A deep voice cut in over my music, causing me to jump and nearly fall.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I attempted to catch my breath as I pulled the ear buds from my ear. "How about a little warning?"

Paul's face broke into a brilliant smile, white teeth shining against the gloominess of the day. Just like yesterday, he was shirtless. Unlike me however, he wasn't dripping in sweat. I was suddenly very aware that I was wearing just yoga shorts and a sports bra. To his credit, his eyes only glanced at my exposed skin before returning to my own.

"You're pretty fit for a human. Jacob didn't mention that."

My breath began to even out as I started to walk at a slow pace back the way I came, Paul fell into step beside me. "Jake and I haven't really spoken lately. I like to exercise to keep my mind clear."

"Me too." He added simply.

I felt my body relax as we walked in silence. I hadn't even realized that the tension from being away from him had set in again. Maybe this imprint thing was going to be harder than I realized. I didn't like that 'fate' was giving my no choice, but at least we had the option to just be friends… If Paul could keep it in his pants. Paul might have lived on the reservation, but his reputation as a lady's man was well known through Forks High as well. It was crazy to think that I would have to return to school tomorrow and act like I was perfectly fine. Then there was poor Jacob. At least with Edward he felt like he could stand a chance – even though I only ever saw him as a friend. It must be hard for him to find out that one of his pack mates was 'destined' to be with me. I nearly scoffed out loud.

"How's Jake?" I glanced Paul's way just in time to see him frown. Oh, he probably took that the wrong way. Even though I had no plans to be with Paul in a romantic way, I felt the need to put his mind at ease. "He's like a brother to me, but I know how he felt about me… This can't be easy on him."

Immediately, his face relaxed. "Jacob is… taking it hard. He's been pissy since yesterday." Paul shoved his hands into the pockets of his cut offs.

"Maybe I should go talk to him…" I sighed, not exactly sure what I would say. _'Jacob, I know you're worried that Paul and I are meant to be together, but don't worry, I have no plans to date him… Oh, that doesn't change the fact that I'm not interested in you either. Sorry!'_ How did I manage to ruin relationships without trying?

"We're having a bonfire at First Beach later." Paul shrugged, his eyes focused ahead of us. "You could come."

"I would, but I promised Angela we would hang out later."

"Bring her with you. It would be good for the guys to see a girl that wasn't just one of the imprints." He smiled down at me and I felt my heart flutter. When his smile shrunk into a smirk, I was sure he had heard it too. "Home sweet home." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and turned around. How had we managed to walk all the way back to my house without me realizing? "Will I see you tonight?"

I bit my lip – an old habit I wished I could break. "Sure… but don't get any funny idea's Lahote." I gave him a small smile and turned towards the house before my eyes could linger too long on his bare chest.

* * *

"You know, for not liking this guy, you sure are going out of your way to look nice." Angela smiled from her place on my bed surrounded by magazines.

I tried to ignore her, but I knew she was right. With one last look in the mirror I decided to just settle on the high-waist shorts and crop top I was wearing. Snatching my bomber jacket off the back of my chair, I turned back to Angela. She seemed to have gotten dressed up too. When I invited her to go to First Beach for a bonfire with a bunch of hot guys, she didn't hesitate. She had broken up with Ben a few months ago after she found out he slept with Lauren while they were together. It caused a lot of tension at school, but almost everyone sided with Angela. Everyone but Jessica.

When we pulled up to the beach, the fire was already going. The second my sneakers hit the asphalt of the parking lot, I came face to face – well, face to chest – with Paul. "You seem to pop up a lot." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"You're kind of like a magnet to me." He admitted with a soft smile.

I didn't realize we had been staring at each other until Angela coughed awkwardly. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just go on ahead before you two start making out." I shot her a dirty look as she practically danced off towards the pack.

"You sure it's safe for her to be around them?" I frowned. The last thing we needed was for one of the guys to get angry and turn into a giant wolf in front of Angela.

"Yeah, the guys are in control. I think Sam will blow a gasket if we expose ourselves again." He gave me a lop-sided grin that made my breath catch.

Jacob used to tell me how hot-headed Paul was, but so far he seemed like a pretty easy-going guy. If anything, I was the one that kept losing my cool. I guess I held his gaze for too long, because next thing I knew, he was moving towards me again. It was as if he knew that his close proximity somehow made it easier for me to breath.

"Don't freak out." He laughed a little as he slowly brought his arms up. "I just – I _need_ contact." He breathed. Before I could fully understand his words, I found my hands pressed against his bare chest as he pulled me into a hug. We stood like that for what seemed like hours, the steady beat of his heart under the unbelievable warmth of his chest lulling me into security. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, the contact was wonderful. I felt refreshed and invigorated, like I had just ran five miles and could keep going forever.

"Bells!" Jacob's voice pierced through the bubble Paul's hug had formed. I felt a rumbling in his chest under my hand as he pulled away slowly.

I met Paul's eyes for a second before turning in time to see Jacob jogging towards us. "Hey Jake!"

Without warning he scooped me up into a hug and spun me around. I could have sworn I heard a growl come from Paul's direction, but I couldn't be sure. "You missed it!" He smiled brightly as he sat me back on my feet. "Embry just imprinted on your friend! He was so surprised he dropped his marshmallow onto his lap! It was on fire!"

Jacob nearly doubled over with laughter, and despite the tension, Paul joined in. My ears automatically picked up the sound of his deep chuckle, my body unconsciously moving towards him. I breathed deeply as the guys spoke with ease, forgetting their anger for a moment. As I looked at Paul I couldn't help but bite my lip. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Paul and I would have to have a proper sit down and talk. I just wasn't sure I would stick to my guns if we did that. I was afraid that given the chance, I could really fall for Paul Lahote.

* * *

AN: Sorry for not showing the Embry/Angela imprint. I thought Paul and Bella should have a real moment :3 I wanted Embry to imprint on Angela because a lot of people write her in as Bella's friend, then completely throw her away once Bella gets in a relationship.

Reviews are loved!


	6. Chapter Five - Let's Talk Imprint

AN: Yay! More reviews 3 seriously, they keep me going. I love knowing people read my stories!

Yes, another update so soon because I'm bored and all these reviews are awesome!

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Angela?" I spoke her name quietly in hopes she would respond.

Not long after Embry's _accident_ , Harry Clearwater had launched into the old legends. Angela seemed to enjoy herself, and even sat near Embry… that is, until he took her aside and told her the truth. The _whole_ truth. Angela had come back as white as a ghost and practically comatose. When she just stared wide-eyed at me, I knew it was time to go. As much as I prodded on the way home, she didn't speak a word. I sat her on my bed and she hasn't moved since.

"Werewolves." She squeaked. It wasn't much, but at least she seemed to be coming out of it.

"I know, Hun." I nodded and sat in front of her on the foot of the bed. "Just breathe it out."

"So… I'm like forced to be the wife of teen wolf?" I could see the panic sink in behind her eyes as her breathing picked up.

"No, no!" I put my hands on her knees, attempting to calm her down. "It's completely your choice! Embry is a great guy and if you tell him you just want to be friends, he'll respect that! That's what Paul and I are doing."

She snapped out of her panic to laugh shortly. "Yeah, because everything is _completely_ platonic with you two, other than the fact that you eye fuck each other every chance you get."

I was shocked, mostly because I had never heard Angela curse before… I must be a bad influence. "We do not!" For the first time in a long time I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" She leaned a little to the left to look over my shoulder. "He's doing it right now."

My brows furrowed in confusion until I turned to follow her line of site. I practically jumped off the bed when I caught the image of Paul's face in my window. "What the hell!?" I whispered/yelled. I knew Charlie was just down the hall, and the last thing I wanted him to wake up to was Paul Lahote. I slid the window open to find that he was completely bracing himself on the windowsill and side of the house. "Are you even aware of how creepy that was?" I spat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled easily, as if he was completely unaware of way he was hanging off the side of the house. "I just thought I would come by and eye fuck you for a while." His smile grew as Angela snorted behind me. "I'm actually not here on my own account." He gestured over his shoulder where Embry sat in wolf form, watching us with hopeful eyes. "Can I come in?"

I sighed, but moved aside so Paul could haul himself in through the window. As soon as he was on his feet, his nose scrunched in disgust. "What?" I frowned and crossed my arms, slightly offended.

"It smells like stale leech in here." I could see him shaking lightly – probably at the thought of Edward in my room. Without thinking, I reached out and placed a hand on his bicep, trying to ignore the thrill it gave me. His shaking stopped almost immediately.

"Leech?" Angela asked with worried eyes. "You know what, I don't want to know." She shook her head. "And no offense to your friend, but I don't want to be tied to a guy I don't know either."

"It's not like that." Paul shook his head. "He just wants to get to know you."

I frowned and looked back at the window to a very dejected Embry. "You might as well come up too." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, knowing he would be able to hear me at a speaking level. Embry wasted no time joining the three of us, his eyes automatically locking on Angela. "You should talk to him, Ang. It'll make you feel better too." Her eyes darted between Embry and myself as she considered it.

"Maybe we should leave them alone to talk." Paul offered.

"It's my room, and it's in the middle of the night! Charlie will hear the front door if I try to leave."

Paul smiled and made his way over to the window. "I guess you're just going to have to trust me then, Princess." And with that he jumped. I looked at the other two, but they were too busy looking at each other to even notice that Paul left.

I stuck my head out the window to see a waiting Paul bellow. _Is he crazy?_ It dawned on me that he expected me to jump… _not_ happening! I shook my head and mouthed 'no', which only made Paul chuckle. I contemplated it, half wondering if Angela and Embry would be okay with me just putting in my ear buds and sitting in the corner. With my resolve melting I threw my legs over the sill.

"You better not drop me." I bit my lip as I tried to fight the vertigo that was kicking in.

"I would never drop you." He said seriously. I wasn't sure if it was the way his eyes locked on mine, or maybe it was just the imprint… all I knew was that I _trusted_ him.

With a silent prayer, I took a leap of faith – literally. It felt like my stomach was falling faster than I was, but I didn't have far to go. Before I could even think to scream, I found myself landing in Paul's waiting arms with an 'oof'. With a deep breath I opened my eyes – I wasn't even sure when I had closed them – only to find Paul's face inches from my own. Instead of uncomfortable I found myself… excited. His dark smile was soft and he smelled like pine needles and cedar. I found myself unable to turn away, and God help me I didn't want to. It was like his dark eyes put a spell on me. Paul leaned in, stopping when his face was only a few inches from my own.

"See." He whispered, his breath ghosting over my lips. It was like it was only the two of us in the whole world. "I will _always_ catch you, Bella." His words made my heart flutter… Was he going to kiss me? I probably wouldn't have stopped him…

"Do you guys mind?" Embry called from my window, effectively pulling us out of our moment.

Paul growled up at him and set me on my feet. "I'll remember that, Call!" He frowned before turning to me. "So… are you hungry?"

* * *

"So, Sam was actually fun at one point?" I asked with a laugh as I bit into a cold fry. We had grabbed some fast food and were now sitting at first beach. Luckily, the guys had taken Embry's car, so we were able to get around without Paul having to carry me.

"Oh, hell yeah." He smiled, his food long gone. "When the coach found his truck in the middle of the gymnasium, I thought for sure we were going to get expelled."

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed out talking, but I knew the sun was coming up. School was only a few hours away, and I was seriously debating cutting. I was a straight A student, so it wasn't like it would hurt. For hours, Paul and I exchanged stories of our past. I made sure to avoid anything having to do with the Cullen's. As wonderful as talking to Paul had been, there was one subject we had avoided like the plague. The imprint.

"So about this imprint thing…" I sighed and Paul immediately sobered. "I still don't like the idea of being pushed together. I'm not saying I don't find you attractive, because obviously I do… I just don't want that control taken away from me again."

He seemed to digest my words. "But it hasn't," he offered. "You are still calling the shots after all. To be completely honest, if it were up to me we would be in bed naked right now." He gave me a cocky smile. "You're the only one holding yourself back."

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

She seemed shocked at my words, maybe she had never thought of it that way. I had been trying my hardest to be the kind of man that deserved Bella. Several of the pack members, okay Jared, had even gone as far as calling me pussy whipped. Jacob wouldn't even talk to me most of the time, which made Sam angry. It was like when I was with Bella, I was a different person. Even my temper magically seemed to disappear.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready to open myself up like that again." She replied softly, her eyes fixated on the water. "After Edward… I worked so hard on myself, and I don't think I know how to be in a healthy relationship."

"You and me both." I admitted. "I'm sure you've heard about my reputation. I grew up with my father, and I never really learned how to treat a woman, not until Emily thoroughly chewed me out for standing a girl up." I smiled nervously at Bella's frown. "To be honest, I think I was afraid to get too close to anyone."

"I can relate to that. Even with Edward… I let him control everything because I was so afraid he wouldn't like me if I stood up to him. I ended up losing myself. I guess I never realized that I should have loved myself more than I loved him… Or at the very least, just as much."

"Well, we don't have to get married." I smiled at her, causing her to laugh lightly despite the tension. "Hell, we don't even have to date. I'm just asking that you be open to something… more." I shrugged. Words were never my strong point. I typically got away with just taking my shirt off and smiling at the woman.

She hummed as she thought it over. "I guess that's fair… but I'm not going to make it easy on you, Lahote." Her smirk sent all the blood rushing south, and I had to fight not to kiss her right there and then.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Babe."

"I thought I told you not to call me Babe."

"Shut up, you love it." She laughed and threw a fry at my face.

"I don't _hate_ it."

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are loved!**


	7. Chapter Six - Paul Is Pissed!

**AN: Another chapter, because you guys rock!  
**

* * *

 **Jacob's POV**

I _hated_ him. I knew it wasn't fair or even logical, but every time I saw Paul, I wanted to tear his eyes out. I was thrilled when Bella said that she wanted to just be friends with him, but I still had to hear his mind. Not to mention, he was always covered in her scent. I could tell from his memories that Bella was slowly giving into the imprint. Sam had told me to let it be, that I couldn't change fate. As much as I wanted Bella to be happy, I wouldn't be able to rest until I spoke to her and laid all my cards on the table. She had to know that she had options. Paul was on patrol today, so I knew it would probably be my only chance to talk to Bella alone. When she got home from school, I was already in her driveway.

"Jake." She hesitated, but smiled nonetheless. I could tell that she and Paul had been tip toeing around me, afraid I would blow at any minute. To be fair, I did once.

"Heya, Bells." I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my nose to her temple. I had to suppress a growl when I caught Paul's scent mixed with her own. "I just wanted to come by and talk to you… we haven't really had a chance since everything went down."

This time, her smile was the bright familiar smile that could only be described as Bella. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, sure." I returned her smile and followed her into the house.

"Jacob!" Charlie was even happier to see me than Bella was. "Haven't seen you around here in a while... You been working out, son?" He eyed my muscles through my thin tee. He hadn't seen me since before I phase, so about fifty pounds of muscle ago.

"Yeah. There was nothing else to do while I was stuck home sick."

"Wish I looked like that after I was sick." Charlie mumbled before returning his gaze to the game on T.V. "I'll be heading out to go night fishing with your father in a few minutes. Try not to stay too late." He gave me a warning glare, but I let it roll off my back.

"Relax, Dad." Bella called from the kitchen. I said my goodbye's to Charlie before joining her.

"If only he knew Paul was in your room a few nights ago." I said, watching for her reaction. A blush slowly crept up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"He told you about that?" She frowned and crossed her arms as I sat at their small kitchen table.

"No, I saw it in Embry's mind while we were on patrol." Angela had agreed to go on a date with him, and it was all Embry could think about. "Look, Bells, I actually came here to talk to you about something."

"…Oh?" She bit her lip and sat at the table across from me. I tried to ignore the worry in her eyes.

"I know things have been weird ever since Paul imprinted on you." The words felt like acid in my mouth. "I just… I wanted you to know that just because you're his imprint, doesn't mean that you _have_ to be with him. What I'm trying to say is that you have options… That you have _me_."

"Oh, Jake…" _That didn't sound good._ "You know I love you-" _Here comes the but_ "- but, like a brother." _Ouch_. "You've been with me through _so_ much. I couldn't imagine getting this far without you, but I could never feel _that_ way about you.

My anger flared. If it wasn't for the stupid imprint, Bella _would_ have seen me like that. She wouldn't have given Paul a second glance, and after a while, she would have grown to love me. It was bad enough that this stupid curse had taken away my best friend for a month, but now thanks to it, I was losing her forever. Paul didn't have any right imprinting on her! I was the one that she called after the leech left town. I was the one that taught her how to lift weights and spotted her when all she could bench was the bar. _I was the one she should be with._

"Why would you choose _him_ over me?" Then words came out harsher than I meant them to be, and I could tell by the shock on her face that she was surprised. I couldn't seem to stop my shaking as my anger overflowed. "He's been with half of LaPush, you know. Hell, half of Forks and probably Seattle too! What makes you think he would stay true to you? He'll use you and break you just like Edward did."

 _Shit. Shit .Shit. Shit .Shit. Shit .Shit. Shit .Shit. Shit .Shit. Shit .Shit. Shit .Shit. Shit .Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Why did I say that? It's not true – the imprint wouldn't even allow Paul to look at another woman. I was just so angry I wanted to say whatever I could to make her change her mind about me. I regretted it immediately. I felt even worse when a tear ran down her cheek.

"Bella…"

"Get the fuck out of my house Jacob Black, or I swear to God, I'll neuter you!" She screamed.

I didn't hesitate. I ran through the kitchen door and into the woods. Paul was going to kill me.

* * *

"Jacob, you haven't eaten anything all day." Emily frowned as she wiped her hands on her apron.

She kind of took on the role of pack mother, and we all loved her for it, but I just wanted to be left alone. No one knew what happened with Bella; I had avoided phasing. There would be no avoiding it though. Emily was having the whole pack (imprints included) over for dinner. Everyone but Sam, Paul, Bella, and Angela had already arrived. Jared was sitting in the corner armchair with Kim on his lap, laughing at something that happened at school. Embry was running around like a chicken with his head cut off as he searched for his 'lucky shorts', as if someone would want _those_. Quil was whining about having to watch Claire, Emily's little niece that was coming to visit tomorrow. He and I were the only ones without an imprint, which to Sam meant we had enough free time to babysit. And me? I was trying to get sucked into the couch before Paul showed up.

"Where the fuck is Black!?" A booming voice came from outside. _Too late._ It was so loud that even Emily and Kim heard him.

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble." Jared laughed, knowing Paul's anger very well. If only he knew _how_ angry he was.

Emily's front door slammed against the wall, quickly followed by Paul stomping down the hallway. When he entered the living room, I felt fear for the first time in a long time. He was shaking so hard, it looked like he was going to phase right then and there. His shorts weren't even buttoned, but I think we were all grateful that he even put them on.

"You're a dead man. Not even Sam can save your ass. You know the rules about fucking with an imprint!" He breathed.

He moved quickly to me, pulling me from the couch by my shirt and slamming me into the wall. I felt it give out under my back, and all I could think about was how pissed Sam was going to be when he got home to find a huge hole in his living room.

"Take it outside!" Emily screamed, her anger almost as scary as Paul's.

Before I could catch my bearings, Paul had pulled me by the shirt again and pushed me towards the door. When we reached it, he threw me unceremoniously down the front steps. I stood up just in time to get a right hook to the face. Part of me felt like I deserved what I got, but my wolf was screaming at me to fight back. As future alpha, I had this _need_ to be better than everyone else.

"Paul, calm down." I panted, my shoulder's starting to shake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella hop out of her truck around the same time everyone else stepped onto Emily's porch.

"I will not calm down, you son of a bitch!" With that he phase, tearing right out of his clothes. I followed suit knowing that if I didn't, Paul might actually kill me.

* * *

 **Bella's POV (a little earlier)  
**

"Seriously Bella, why is it that the longer it takes you to get ready, the less clothes you put on?" Angela smiled from my computer desk. Ever since she had agreed to go out with Embry, she had been obsessed with learning everything she could about LaPush and the natives.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just indecisive." I sighed as I smoothed down my dress.

"What's up with you today?" She frowned and turned to face me.

"Well, Jacob came over earlier. He wanted to talk to me – more like convince me that he was the better option. He got angry when I said that I just saw him as a brother, and said that Paul would just use me and break me like Edward did. I can't believe he _actually_ made me cry."

"That jerk!" Angela didn't have long to react, because outside a loud howl cut off anything else she was going to say.

I ran to the window just in time to see a large silver wolf running into the treeline. "Paul…" He must have heard me. "We have to get to LaPush!" I turned and grabbed my keys, Angela hot on my heels.

I pushed my poor truck to its limit as I raced towards Sam's house. When we were about a mile away, the hood started to smoke. Angela said I should slow down, but all I could think about was the tension in my chest. It wasn't like the usual tension, it was like I could feel Paul's anger and hurt. He felt betrayed by Jacob – his pack brother, but I think the fact that Jacob hurt me was the thing that really pushed him over the edge. It looked like I was finally about to see Paul's legendary temper.

I pulled into Emily's yard just in time to see Paul punch Jacob across the face. "Paul, stop!" I pleaded as I jumped from the cab, ignoring the smoke still pouring out. Angela ran to the porch where the others were. She was immediately in Embry's protection.

"Bella, don't get too close!" Emily called as Paul phased. I heeded her warning, knowing that she knew first had what happened when you got too close to an angry wolf.

"Should we do something?" Quil asked with a frown as I stood helplessly by my truck.

"No use. Paul's pissed." Jared shook his head, a tiny girl huddled by his size. "You don't mess with an imprint."

I watched with horror as they clashed mid-air, Paul's teeth sinking into Jacob's shoulder. Jacob let out a loud yelp before snapping at Paul's face, his top lip pulled back in a snarl. Paul jumped back and Jacob took the opportunity to bite at his front leg. Paul growled as he fell to the ground on his back, Jacob standing over him.

"Paul!" I took a step forward, but commanded my legs not to move any further. Jacob looked up to meet my eyes, and Paul took the opportunity to bite at his neck.

Before I could say anything else, Sam ran past me in a blur. "Stop it!" There was something in his voice that made both wolves, and the ones on the porch, wince and back off. "Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack. Leah and Seth are phasing."

"What? That's impossible." Jared exclaimed as the boys ran down off the porch, all previous tension forgotten. "Women can't phase."

"Well, we'll see what Leah thinks of that." Sam snapped back. He exchanged a look with Emily before taking off into the woods, phasing half way there.

Paul stood and looked in my direction, torn between following the others and staying with me. "Go." I nodded knowing that his pack needed him.

He nodded back before following Sam's path. "Bella, why don't you come inside?" Emily called from the porch where the other imprints stood. At least I wasn't in this alone.

* * *

 **AN: Whew! Like 3 updates in one day! Your reviews are awesome inspiration!**


	8. Chapter Seven - The Aftermath

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Reviews are loved 3 Special thanks to Holidai, kouga's older woman (ha!), AHealingRenaissance, Alice (nice name ;D), and roganjalex for multiple reviews!**

 **I had someone PM me with a question, and I thought I would answer it here in case there is anyone else wondering. Bella will _not_ be turning into a wolf. I considered it for a while, but two things stopped me. 1 – It would make their romance practically negate of conflict. 2 – Because I thought it was important to show a strong female that didn't need to be anything more than human to be independent. If a werewolf Bella/Paul story is something you guys would be interested in, I will consider it for my next story :D**

* * *

 **Bella's Pov**

"Bella, are you sure you don't want anything?" Emily asked as she placed yet another plateful of food onto the table. There was enough to feed an army – or a pack, I suppose. She was probably making extra due to Leah and Seth.

"Even if I were hungry, I don't think I could eat anything after what just happened." I frowned as I replayed the fight in my mind. If Sam hadn't shown up, they would have really hurt each other… if they didn't already.

"I don't know how you handle all this, Emily." Angela smiled as bit into a baby carrot. "You're so calm and on top of things."

Emily and Kim exchanged a look before bursting with laughter. "Are you kidding me? I'm a mess! Why do you think I made fifteen pans of muffins?" She chuckled a little before slowly sobering and lowering herself into one of the chairs. "To be honest, I don't know what to think. I haven't spoken to Leah since… before."

I remembered Jacob mentioning something about Emily being Leah's cousin, and Paul told me about how the imprint tore them all apart. Kim placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. Angela turned to me with a questioning gaze, but I just shook my head. It wasn't the time for that story.

I was sure having Leah around would put a strain on everyone. I had only met her a few times, but she always seemed to be angry. Her younger brother was the complete opposite. He used to follow Jake around the shop and ask him a hundred questions. I always thought it was adorable the way he looked up to him, and I knew Jacob secretly liked it too. The thought of Jacob made me frown. I knew he didn't mean what he said, I could see it written all over his face. Not to mention, I couldn't do anything worse to him than what Paul already did. Still, I wasn't sure I could just forgive him. That would be too like the old Bella.

A howl from outside brought me out of my thoughts. It only took only seconds for us to get to our feet and practically run out the door. I couldn't explain the feeling that had settled in my stomach. Between feeling Paul's pain and not being able to make sure he was okay, I was desperate to see him. The pack filed out of the forest led by Sam. Leah and Seth weren't far behind him, looking positively depressed. Then I remembered that their father had just had a heart attack. Before I could dwell on that too long, Paul stalked out of the woods, his face like stone. He locked eyes with me as he ignored the rest of the pack and hopped up the steps of the porch. Before I could ask if he was okay, I found myself pulled against his chest in a tight hug.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

I was glad to phase. Between Jacob's self-hate, and Leah's bitching, I had a migraine. It didn't help that it had been days since I had any kind of physical contact with Bella, even if it was just brushing her shoulder or something minor like that. After what Jacob said, I wouldn't be surprised if she pushed me away all together. The thought alone sent a shiver of panic down my spine. As I exited the woods (with an extra pair of shorts thanks to a stash we left out there), I immediately searched for my Bella. I thought I would feel relief when I saw her, but it just increased my anxiety. Before I really even knew what I was doing, she was in my arms. I closed my eyes and pressed my nose to the crown of her head, breathing her comforting scent in. I nearly smiled when her small arms wrapped around my waist.

"I was worried about you." She admitted in a whisper. I glanced at Jacob who seemed to be going out of his way not to look at us as he filed into Sam's house behind Quil.

"Me?" I smiled, unable to contain it. "I'm built like a rock!" I pulled away to look at her face, watching the blush dust her cheeks. "How are you? Jacob's an ass."

"Yeah, he is." She agreed with a small smile, but I could tell Jacob had really hurt her. I would kill him for that later, right now I couldn't break contact with my imprint if I wanted to. "But from the looks of it, you already had it out with him. It makes no sense to stay angry about it."

She was so forgiving. "He hurt you, Bella. You can't just let that roll off your back."

"Don't get me wrong, I have no plans of just forgiving him, but I know what he said wasn't true." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I still stood a chance – albeit, a slim one since she was so cut off to begin with. Here's hoping the imprint was right. "How is Harry?" I instantly felt guilty for forgetting about Harry up until now.

"We're not sure. It's too dangerous for Leah and Seth to go to the hospital. Sam is going to check in with him and Sue; he just came here to change."

"Maybe I should call Charlie. I can't imagine he's taking it well."

Before I could reply, Sam's booming voice cut through the house. "What the hell happened to my wall!?"

 **AN: Short, I know. I'll try to update soon! Review keep me going 3**

 **~AAH**


	9. Chapter Eight - No Going Back

**AN: A super big high five to those of you that took the time to review! You guys rock! Typically with my stories I like to have little contests where I let one of my reviewers create a character that I then insert into the story! I'm not doing that quite yet, but I have something planned out for later, so be on the lookout for that announcement!**

 **As for a wolf Bella/Paul story, how would you guys feel about a Leah/Paul? Or if enough people request it, I can still make Bella wolf out in this story :) I love collaborating with my readers! If I get more than 5 reviews saying that you guys want a wolf Bella, I'll make it happen! Don't be afraid to speak up if you don't want a wolf Bells!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

It was a horrible day. Harry Clearwater's funeral had come and gone, but the feeling stayed with us. Even the sky seemed darker than usual as a light mist hung in the air. At least the rain stayed at bay. The really heartbreaking thing about the funeral was that Leah and Seth couldn't attend. They watched from a cliff at a safe distance, but even their mother didn't think it would be a good idea for them to be so close to humans. I didn't expect for Harry's death to hit me so hard. He had been like an uncle to me, right along with Billy. I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheek when Charlie cried silently. Paul didn't say anything, but he squeezed my hand every now and then.

Everyone left the funeral in a quiet sadness, the pack instinctively making their way back to Sam's. Charlie, I knew would be helping Billy with Sue. Paul and I were the last to arrive, and as much as I hated to admit it, I didn't want to have to face Leah and Seth. I couldn't imagine the pain they were feeling, and I didn't have the words to express my sorrow to them.

"Come on, Babe." Paul urged softly with one more squeeze of my hand. I was surprised to find the house relatively lively when we walked in. The pack was gathered around the table telling stories about Harry. Even Leah and Seth had small smiles on their face as Jared told everyone how Harry had caught him and Kim making out in the parking lot of Sue's Diner.

"I remember when I first shifted." Sam sighed and leaned back against his seat. "I told old Quil, Billy, and Harry that I didn't want the responsibility… Harry smacked me over the head and told me I had no choice." Everyone buy Leah laughed. I watched as she got up so quickly, her chair toppled back. Everyone quieted immediately.

"You have no right talking about him." She hissed before storming out the back door, slamming the screen behind her. I moved to follow her, my heart aching at her pain.

"Bella." Paul grabbed my arm lightly, his eyes filled with worry. "Leah isn't safe to be around right now."

"Do you blame her?" Seth asked, his usually cheerful face twisted in a frown.

"She needs someone… I'll be careful." I promised as I moved away from him. I could tell he wanted to protest, but he held his tongue. I had no doubt that he would be carefully listening to every word that I said.

"You're right, she _doesn't_ have any self preservation." I heard Embry sigh.

Outside, Leah was leaning against the side of the house, her legs pulled up to her chest. Slowly, I slid down beside her. "I thought for sure you would have wolfed out by now." I stared ahead, not pressuring her to talk.

"Why? Is that what Sam told you, leech-lover? Believe it or not I _do_ have some self-control." She spat. I didn't take it personally. Honestly, if I was in her position, I would be lashing out too.

"No. It's just that if I was in your position, I wouldn't be so composed."

I could see her stare at me from the corner of my eye. "Well someone has to be. Seth is depressed and my mom won't stop crying." Her tone was less guarded this time, so I finally turned my head to look at her.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm one of the few people that won't have their mind probed later." I gave her a small smile. "And I know a thing or two about bad relationships."

To my surprise, she smirked. "You're talking about Lahote, right?"

"I heard that!" Paul called from in the house making us both laugh.

* * *

"You were pretty amazing today." Paul smiled down at me as we stood outside my house. Charlie still wasn't home, which was probably a good thing. He had no idea that Paul and I were… well, whatever we were. Charlie had arrested Paul on more than one occasion, and he would hardly take it well.

"If you're talking about that thing with Leah, all I did was talk to her." I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the way my body moved closer to his.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Leah to have a normal conversation?" His lips parted in a bright smile that almost made me lose my train of thought.

"She _is_ angry, but wouldn't you be in her shoes?" When did my hand get on his chest, and why was I playing with the buttons of his shirt? "I mean, could you imagine losing the person you cared most about, and then be forced to watch them be happy with someone else?"

He frowned this time, pulling me closer to him by the waist. When had his hand gotten there? "No. I think it would kill me." He breathed, his eyes locked on mine.

His shoulders were hunched a bit, so that his face was closer to mine. Despite everything that had happened, in that moment I never felt happier than I did in Paul's arms. I had tried to be his friend, and he didn't really push it. I couldn't deny that my thoughts of him were typically more than friendly. Even so, labels still scared me.

"Paul…" He misinterpreted my tone and started to retreat.

I don't know what came over me, but before he could get too far, I grabbed the back of his neck and stood on my toes to press my lips against his. Immediately, I felt my heart speed up. My whole body seemed to jump to life with a foreign warmth. His lips didn't hesitate to move against my own, warm and skilled. I had never felt anything like it in my whole life – especially not with Edward. His arm tightened around me until I was practically pushed against his chest. A sensation that could be described as content settled in my stomach - like I was right where I was supposed to be. As I deepened the kiss that rocked me like no other, I knew for sure that there would be no going back.

* * *

 **AN: Okay folks, the vote is up to you! Either yes to wolf Bella or no!**


	10. Chapter Nine - The New Leech

AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated . I've been having computer problems, but since it's up right now, I thought I would update! The reviews have spoken, and NO wolf Bella!

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I breathed deeply as I pushed the bar away from my chest, counting under my breath. It had been days since I had seen Paul, and I was less than happy about it. After Harry Clearwater's funeral, things seemed to hit the pack one after the other. First, Quil imprinted on Clair, something I still wasn't completely understanding of. Then, Leah caught scent of a vamp in the area. The only reason I knew about that was because Paul called me to let me know he would be scarce. Emily invited me down to the res on more than one occasion, but I just couldn't sit still. So here I was in Forks Gym, bench pressing my stress away. A chiming in my bag drew me out of my thoughts. With a huff, I replaced the bar and grabbed for my cell phone.

"Hello? Paul?" My breath came in gasps.

"Who the hell is Paul? You do know that phone's these days have caller ID, right?" A familiar female voice chimed.

"Lizzy?" Elizabeth Rooks had been my best friend in Arizona. She was the only reason I even hesitated to come to Forks.

"Duh. What are you doing, you sound winded?"

I shook off my disappointment. I shouldn't have been expecting Paul to call; he had no obligation. "Just got done working out."

"Oh yeah, the new super fit Bella. You better not be all buff when I get there!"

Wait… "What do you mean when you get here?"

I could practically feel Lizzy smile on the other end. "I'm coming to visit! I should be there next week!"

"That's great! I could use a distraction right now." I answered honestly. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to. I loved the pack and the other imprints, but it would be nice to pretend to be normal for a while.

"A distraction? Does it have anything to do with that Paul guy? Wasn't it Edward last time I spoke to you?" She teased. "Isabella, are you playing two men?" She giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh shortly at the thought. I couldn't even figure out one guy. "Edward is history and Paul is…" What was Paul?

"The future?"

"…I don't know." I answered honestly. "It's still too early to tell."

"Ooh drama, I love it!" Lizzy had always been the more upbeat of the two of us. She was always in a good mood and joking around. "You've gotten a lot more interesting since moving to Forks, Miss Swan."

"Interesting is one way to put it." A shadow in the corner of my eye caught my attention around the same time my chest seemed to loosen. I looked to the door with a start, my breathing picking up. There stood Paul, shirtless and panting. His hair was wet from the light rain outside, and his eyes were wild. He stared intently at me, as if holding himself back. "I'm going to have to call you back…" I mumbled before dropping the phone as I stood.

"Bella…" His voice seemed to pulse around me. My stomach tightened as he took one step, then two.

"…Paul?"

That was all he seemed to need because in moments I found myself in his arms, my back against the wall, and his lips on my own. My fingers dug into his shoulders as he pressed his body against mine. On some level, I knew that it hurt but the lines between pain and pleasure were beginning to merge. He growled into my mouth as he hooked his hands under my butt, lifting me until I wrapped my legs around his waist. I groaned as he thrust his hips forward, brushing his hardness against my core. My hands were in his hair now, pulling at the short dark locks. To my dismay, he separated our lips, resting his forehead against mine.

"God, Bella, you're really testing my resolve." He took a few deep breaths as I fought the urge to tell him that he didn't need to stop. "Do you really want our first time to be in a gym?" He laughed a little as he slowly lowered me to the ground.

"At this point, I don't care if my first time is in a dumpster." I admitted breathlessly, still clinging to his shoulders. He froze his eyes wide and unsure.

"Your first time?... Bella… are you a virgin?" I fought the blush threatening my cheeks and looked away. I hadn't meant to make that known just yet. I nodded once and turned back to meet his eyes. "So you and the leech never…" It was like he was working out a calculus question.

"No, Edward and I never had sex."

I watched as a smile spread over his lips before he kissed me again. "That is the best fucking news I've gotten all day."

* * *

It was a few days after the gym when I decided to finally head over to Emily's with Paul. The whole pack looked tired and on edge. I immediately felt guilty for blowing off the other imprints. The truth was, I was avoiding thinking about Paul, and I knew any association with the pack would just make that harder.

"I just wish we knew what the red headed leech was looking for." Jacob sighed as he crashed into an armchair.

"Wait… redhead?" A chill automatically ran down my spine, causing Paul to tense beside me.

"Do you know her?" Paul frowned and turned toward me. "What am I saying, you're a danger magnet, of course you know her."

"I think… I think it's Victoria, and if it is… she's after me."

* * *

AN: Short update . Reviews are loved!


	11. Chapter Ten - The Pack is Family

AN: Special thanks to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I felt ridiculous. The second the pack found out that I was the target of Victoria's anger, they watched me like a hawk. It was my senior year, and I felt like I had a constant babysitter. On top of everything, Sam had 'arranged' to have a few pack members go to Forks High. He spouted some lie about classroom space, and the principal ate it up. At least it was the last week before spring break, and then I would have Lizzy to keep my company.

"So, do you know which guys are coming?" Angela asked as she looked at the entrance of the parking lot. Her and Embry had been pretty hot and heavy since she decided to give him a chance.

"To be honest, I didn't ask. I was too busy trying to convince Sam that I didn't need a babysitter." I scoffed and leaned against my truck. A local mechanic had managed to patch up the old rust-bucket, but he said she was on her last leg. I figured I would go car shopping while Lizzy was visiting.

"Oh my god." A girl's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Who are _they_?" I looked to the end of parking lot as Paul, Embry and Jacob got out of a car.

Angela couldn't conceal her smile as she immediately made her way to Embry, firmly planting a kiss on his lips and staking her claim. I laughed lightly before my eyes locked with Paul's. I silently wondered if every look would always be so… _intense_. I knew it was practically imprinting 101, but surly I wouldn't always want him so badly… right? As if he could read my mind, a sly smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as we met. For a moment we just stood there staring at each other. We hadn't really made our relationship known – if you could even call it that. From the corner of my eye I noticed Lauren and Jessica frozen in what I could only hope was envy. They had been less than kind to me since I decided to side with Angela over the whole Ben/Lauren thing – not that we were besties before. The feeling of Paul's lips on mine pulled me out of my thoughts. The kiss was chaste – especially compared to our make out session in the gym. Nonetheless, it brought a big smile to my face.

"Hey." I smiled up at him.

"Hey yourself."

I watched as Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. We haven't really talked since our fight, but I noticed that he seemed to be genuinely accepting of the imprint now. I'd like to think we were all in a healing phase, that soon we would go back to normal. Paul reassured me that the pack was family, and although he had wanted to kill Jacob at the time, they were still like brothers. They just needed to lick their wounds and stew in their anger a bit longer.

"So-" Paul sighed, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "How about you show me my homeroom."

"Didn't you graduate last year?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He simply shot me a bright smile and winked.

* * *

"I haven't been able to concentrate all day!" Angela huffed as she practically slammed her tray down at our lunch table. "Embry is in every one of my classes, and he keeps… _looking_ at me. The only reason I'm getting some peace now is because Sam called them for an update." She said it in a way that led me to believe Embry had done a lot more than look at her.

I laughed and bit into a carrot stick. "Paul's not much better. He almost got me kicked out of art class because he kept offering to pose nude." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how Sam expects this to help."

"At least midterms are over." Before I could reply, I caught sight of Jessica and Lauren who were making their way over to our table. I suddenly lost my appetite as the mood shifted.

"Wow, Angela. I didn't realize that when I took Ben, you would be so desperate that you would phone in a booty call all the way from LaPush." Lauren's voice was sickly sweet. I could have handled it, if not for the way Angela's head dropped. She wasn't a confrontational person, and Lauren knew that. " Tell me, is your new _boyfriend_ on steroids, or was he just held back?"

I stood up quickly, causing my chair to screech against the floor. I was vaguely aware that all eyes were slowly turning towards us. "Why don't you lay off Angela, _Lauren_?" I hissed. "And you didn't 'take Ben', you acted like a slut, and Angela had enough common sense to know she deserved better than someone that would go anywhere near you."

Lauren paused for a moment, her jaw tense. We usually just ignored her until she went away, but this time she went too far. "You've bulked up too, Swan. Are you whoring yourself around down at the rez in exchange for steroids?" Jessica laughed at Lauren's joke, but she didn't say anything. "I guess you had to go all the way to LaPush to get laid, after all, no one around here wanted Edward's sloppy seconds."

Before I could register what was happening, I found my fist colliding with Lauren's nose. "Bella…." Angela breathed. I didn't have time to register her shock through my own. Lauren screeched as she held her bloody nose. And then... all hell broke loose.

Lauren clawed at my hair, screaming over the cheers of the on lookers. I managed to land a right hook into her stomach, but not before she scratched my face. Over the chaos, I could hear Coach McDonald's whistle as he attempted to make his way to us. Students stood on tables as they recorded us on their phones. I managed to swing at Lauren's face once more before someone pulled me off of her. I was panting, and I could tell my face was bleeding, but I was in much better shape than Lauren. She cried into Mrs. Group's shoulder as the history teacher attempted to stop the bleeding from her (obviously broken) nose.

"Bella, Lauren, my office! _Now!"_

* * *

By the time I left the principal's office, school had been over for an hour. I was surprised to find Paul waiting for me instead of my father. He looked me once over, his expression unreadable. Slowly he walked up to me and brought a hand to my face. I winced as he traced the long scratch Lauren had left on my cheek.

"You have blood on your shit." The worry in his voice nearly crushed me.

"It's the other girl's." I bit my lip, upset that I had worried him.

A smile broke out across Paul's face as he pulled me in for a hug. "That's my girl."

The ride to LaPush was decidedly less tense. Paul held my hand as I replayed the fight several times. Angela had clued the pack in right away, but apparently there were rumors going around school that spun the story out of control. I just laughed off the exaggerations, happy that several witnesses had told the principal that I was provoked. Given my spotless record, he was letting me off with a warning. Lauren on the other hand would be serving two weeks suspension.

The second I walked thought Sam and Emily's door, I was met with cheers. Embry was the first to approach me, pulling me into a bear hug and spinning me around. "You're so awesome, Bella. You got into a fight over an imprint! In another life, I bet you were a wolf." He smiled down at me as he set me on my feet, kissing me on my cheek. "Seriously, Bella, I owe you one. Just name it."

"You're not one of the pack until you get into a fist fight defending one of your own." Leah smiled at me. We had talked a few times since she turned, and I honestly thought of her as a good friend at this point. "You're definitely pack."

Paul just beamed as he threw an arm over my shoulder. "Check it out, my girl is covered in the other girl's blood." It was the second time he had referred to me as 'his girl', and as juvenile as it was, I got a thrill from hearing it.

"Way to go, Bells." Jacob smiled the familiar smile of my best friend. Hope swelled in my chest. I had forgiven Jacob a while ago, but I needed more time to emotionally heal. "I guess you owe me for spotting you all those times."

"Get real, Black." Paul scoffed. These was an ease to his voice, and I felt like the storm had finally cleared. "My imprint is just kick ass."

"Yeah with my help." Jacob poked fun back. Paul put him in a headlock, and like that they were brothers again.

"I don't think you should be celebrating wearing someone else's blood." Sam sounded exhausted with the whole thing, but he gave me a smile and patted my head like I was a small child. "But good job, Bella."

After Angela thanked me a couple of hundred times, I was forced into retelling them what happened _again._ I never thought I would be celebrating getting into a fist fight, but the pack reassured me it came with the territory of being around them. Apparently even Emily was known to get particularly violent during Black Friday sales. Kim was in the middle of telling me how Emily had broken a lady's leg over a pair of shoes when Emily shushed her. As we sat around the table sharing stories and eating our body's weight in delicious food, it wasn't hard to see the pack as family.

* * *

AN: Reviews are loved! I am loving what this story is becoming, and I'm so glad you guys enjoy it!


	12. Chapter Eleven - Expecting

AN: Here's the next chapter! Reviews are loved! Let me know if you guys would prefer longer chapters. It would take longer between chapters, but there would be more content.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

The final week before spring break passed quicker than I thought it would. I did my best to lay low at school, but it was hard to do considering everyone wanted to congratulate me on breaking Lauren's nose. I have to admit, I felt a small sense of pride when I caught a glimpse of her black eyes and nose cast. It had been at the Newton's shop, so luckily, she just stormed out. Mike half-heartedly smiled at me, and I knew Jessica had told him not to talk to me. I spent most of the following days down on the reservation. Charlie didn't like that I got into a fight, but he understood I was just defending a friend. He was just happy that I was talking to Jake again… I still haven't worked up the nerve to tell him about Paul.

"Hey." Paul's hand waved in front of my face, pulling me out of my trance and back to the black and white movie playing on his small TV. "You still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just kind of spaced out."

Paul's apartment was small and scarcely furnished, but it was cozy. I don't know much about Paul's family other than his dad was in jail and his mother died when he was younger. I wanted to ask him more, but I could never seem to find the words. I was still adjusting to whatever we were. We kissed every now and then, and he often referred to me as 'his girl'. What had been a delight in the beginning was starting to eat away at my nerves. Just what did he see me as? My girl could be something you call a dog… I don't know why, but the more time we spent together, the more I felt the need to define things. I thought maybe it was the imprint, but it was hard to say. I considered asking Emily or Kim, but both of them had given into the imprint right away. Angela wasn't much help either. She arrived at my house the other morning with a broad smile and wrinkled clothes. I knew right away that she and Embry had spent the night together. I was happy for her, but as she spilled every little detail, I couldn't help but be envious. First, I dated a vampire that treated me like I was made of glass, and now I'm sort-of dating a werewolf that only kisses me once in a while. I considered making the first move on more than one occasion, but I wouldn't even know where to begin.

"How about I make us some sandwiches and in an hour we can go for a run?"

I smiled up at Paul beside me. "That sounds great." He always seemed to know when I needed to get out of my own head. He kissed me quickly on the cheek and jumped up.

He had just left the room when his doorbell rang. "Could you get that, babe?" He called. I couldn't help but let a small smile tug at my lips as I moved towards the door. It was just a nickname, but it was _something_.

"Hello?" I answered the door with a frown. I had expected it to be one of the guys, or even one of the imprints, but on the other side stood a leggy redhead with a _very_ pregnant belly. "Can I… help you?"

"Is Paul here?" Her voice was clipped, like talking to me was a bother.

"Who's asking?" I couldn't help but snap. A possessive urge took over me as the dread set in.

She looked me up and down once before realizing that she wouldn't get in without answering me. "My name is Sasha. I'm Paul's ex-girlfriend." She made a show of stroking her protruding stomach. "Of about eight months…"

Oh… _Oh._ It felt like the air had been knocked out of me. I couldn't even register her smug smirk as I stared at her stomach. She didn't leave much room for interpretation… She was pregnant with Paul's baby. I took a shuttered breath, willing myself to stay calm. I would not give this woman the satisfaction of breaking down in front of her, nor would I make Paul feel guilty if he wanted to… I couldn't even finish the thought. I felt my heart speed up in my chest. What if Paul already knew and was hiding this from me? What if _this_ is why we weren't defining what we were past imprint and wolf. I shook my head as images of them having sex played through my mind. I pictured them taking their daughter to the park; of falling in love. _Is the room spinning?_

"Bella? Who's at the do-" I watched as the words fell from Paul's lips as his eyes sank to Sasha's stomach. "Holy fuck."

"I-I should go." I mumbled, grabbing my bag and jacket from the chair by the door.

"Wait, Bella." Paul's attention snapped to me. "Don-"

"You guys obviously have a lot to talk about." I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes as I pushed past Sasha and practically ran to my truck, ignoring Paul's pleas to stop.

* * *

"You're kidding." Lizzy eyed me over her coffee, her pouty lips pulled into a frown. "If I knew there was so much drama going on around here, I would have come sooner." She placed her cup down.

"I feel like an idiot, Liz. I just ran out of there."

"Have you spoken to him since?" Lizzy tucked a blonde curl behind her ear and leaned in. "I mean, I'm totally on your side if you want to leave all that baby-mama drama behind you, but you seemed to really like this guy."

I bit my lip in guilt as I thought about all the ignored phone calls. After two days, he even got desperate enough to call the house. When Charlie found out who was on the other end, he hung up the phone before Paul could get another word out. He quickly warned me to stay away from 'that Lahote boy' before sulking off. I had managed to keep a brave face on, but at night it felt like my chest was being ripped in two. Last night I had been squirming in my bed when the pain suddenly disappeared. I didn't have to look to know that Paul was in the woods outside my house.

"I can't." I shook my head as we stood to leave the small Seattle café. Lizzy had flown into Seattle, and I thought it would be a good chance to go car shopping, since I wasn't exactly up to making the long drive again. "Every time I see his name on my called ID, I practically have a panic attack. I guess I'm just afraid that he's calling to tell me that he's leaving me for her." I knew the imprint was strong, but it wasn't strong enough to cut his ties with his child. The fear was so real, I had avoided the entire pack.

As I shook my head, I found myself bumping into another person. "Oh, excuse me, I wasn't-" As my eyes moved to the person, the words fell from my mouth. "What are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter Twelve - Seattle

AN: A super big thank you to those of you that took the time to review! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

 _"What are you doing here?"_

"Hello to you too." Leah rolled her eyes as Seth beamed behind her. "I followed a _friend_ here." Her tone was serious.

A chill ran down my spine as I realized she meant Victoria. I had almost forgotten about her while caught up in my own drama. "And where is your friend now?" As I asked, my jaw tense.

"I lost her." _Shit._ I cursed mentally before remembering that Liz was right next to me. I turned to introduce her only to find her staring at Seth. Oh god… please tell me he didn't imprint on him. Seth is so much younger and –

"You are freakin adorable!" She declared before pulling Seth into a hug. He looked confused, but happy for the attention. I sighed when I realized that Lizzy was just being Lizzy. The last thing we needed was for one of the wolves to imprint on her when she was only here for a week.

"Besides, Paul asked me to check up on you." I groaned knowing it was going to be a long day. Still, with Leah and Seth around, Victoria was less likely to make an appearance.

* * *

Leah actually proved to be helpful when it came to car shopping. She had the sales man wrapped around her finger, and got him down much lower than I was willing to pay. In the end, I drove away in a new blac SUV. Seth offered to drive my truck home later. We were browsing a clothing store when Leah paused and looked up. I didn't need to turn around to know that Paul was behind me, I could feel it in my chest. Leah quickly made an excuse to check the other side of the store, dragging a curious Liz and Seth along with her.

For a long moment, I stood still, unable to face him. "Bella…" I closed my eyes as his voice washed over me. When I finally worked up the nerve to turn, I almost gasped.

Paul looked worn down. His hair was a mess, and his shirt was inside out. He obviously hadn't shaved in days. If his blood shot eyes were any indication, I would say he hadn't slept either. "Paul."

Like I had, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I tracked you here, but I had no other way to get in touch with you." He sighed deeply. "Can we go for a walk? I really need to talk to you." I straightened my spine, willing myself not to show the fear at those words.

"Sure."

We walked side by side, neither of us willing to speak first. Finally, when we were away from the majority of the crowed, Paul pulled me down an alley. I was so preoccupied with the contact, I didn't ask why.

"Bella…" He began, breathing my name again. "I know what you saw must have… It's not true." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Sasha _was_ my girlfriend, but I broke up with her for cheating on me."

"That doesn't mean the baby couldn't be yours." I spoke at a whisper, my eyes following him as he paced.

"Yes it does!" He groaned and came to a stop in front of me. "I knew we were going to have to talk about it – I just didn't think it would be this soon." He said more to himself than me. "Bella... I can't have kids."

"What?"

"I was born with a hernia in my groin, and my mother was told there was a possibility that I would never have kids. When I was fifteen, it was confirmed. I _can't_ have kids."

"Oh." It wasn't the most eloquent thing to say, but I was torn. On one hand, I was ecstatic that Paul wasn't going to be a father, on the other… where did that leave us in the future? It wasn't decided that we were going to have a life together, but it had been implied by the whole imprinting thing. I had always wanted kids, but without Paul being able to have them… "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"Don't be. You had every right to freak out." He gave me a tired smile. "I know my reputation, Bella, and if I were you I would have ran too. Had I known that I was going to – that I'd find _you_ , I wouldn't have even looked at those other girls."

"I'm not angry." I shook my head. I was surprised at the truth in my words. "I mean, I dated a vampire… I'm not exactly great when picking people to date…"

Paul groaned, but smiled. "Don't remind me about the leech. And if you're not good at picking people to date, what does that make me?" He crossed his arms in mock outrage.

My heart sped up at his words. "Well… I wasn't exactly sure what you saw me as… I mean… we said we'd be friends…"

His face grew serious as he took a step forward and placed a hand on my cheek. "Babe, you gotta know you're way more than a friend to me." I closed my eyes as his thumb stroked my cheek. When I opened them again, I was startled by the amount of emotion in Paul's eyes. "Bella… The truth is that I'm in –"

"Awe, isn't this sweet?" A sickly sweet voice cut Paul's off and caused a chill to run down my spine. I turned as Paul stood in front of me, growling at Victoria. "I must say Bella, you seem to be a lot more fun since you started laying down with the dogs." She giggled to herself.

"I suggest you back off leech." Paul growled, his shoulders shaking violently. "I won't hesitate to burn you in the middle of Seattle."

"Relax mutt, I've changed my mind about your weak little human there." Her smile broadened. "Since the Cullen's are headed back this way. I think I'll just turn her. I wonder how your little relationship would work then?"

There would have been a time I would have begged to turn. Now the idea was just terrifying. As Paul's shaking increased, her words finally registered.

 _The Cullen's were coming back to Forks…_


	14. Chapter Thirteen - LaPush

AN: Wow so many reviews this time 3 I love it!

Sassy Mami, sdrlana21, and bratstopmom84: You guys are too good at guessing! Shhhhhh! Lol

* * *

I had been so numb after Victoria's words, I didn't realize that she had left with a laugh and a wave as Paul attempted to retain his human form. I was so shaken up, that Paul had to drive my SUV back as I attempted to hold a normal conversation with Liz. Seth and Leah had serious faces, but they responded every once in a while. Paul on the other hand looked like her was ready to break the steering wheel off. I wanted to ask him what was going through his head – although I could guess. With Victoria's new threat and the Cullen's returning, I couldn't blame him for being on edge. I had left my old truck in Seattle, hoping the scent would distract Victoria.

"Bella, why don't we have a sleep over tonight?" Leah offered when Lizzy stopped her story for a breath. "You too, Liz. You guys would have fun down at the rez…"

She meant we would be safer… "Yeah, that sounds fun." Paul's shoulder's visibly relaxed. "We should have it over at Emily's." As Leah opened her mouth to protest, I continued. "I'm sure Sam would like everyone together." I was sure Sam was going to set everyone on high alert, and I didn't want them having to split up between two locations. Besides, with Angela, Emily and Kim there, Leah could help out the guys.

"I'll call Jake and let him know." Seth beamed a smile and pulled out an old flip phone. With the way the guys phased, Sam didn't want them to carry anything too expensive.

"No need to stop off at your house, Bella. You can just borrow some of my clothes. Since we already have Liz's luggage in the back, it makes the most sense." Leah licked her lips, her eyes darting to the woods beside the SUV. Had she seen something?

Paul reached over and grabbed my hand as Liz laughed lightly. "Sounds like a party!"

* * *

The second I walked into Emily and Sam's house, I was pulled into hug after hug. Outside, Seth was helping Liz with her bags. I wished she didn't have to be caught up in all this, but it was too dangerous for her to be on her own now that Victoria had her scent. I had called Charlie on the way over, and he was fine with it, as long as I wouldn't be seeing 'that Lahote boy'. Paul had frowned at his words, but I reassured him that he just needed to win my dad over.

"Bells." Jacob pulled me into a tight hug as Jared released me. "You've been avoiding us, and now you're bringing leech trouble?" He joked as he squeezed me to the point where it was almost painful. "It's just like you to –" He cut off with a gasp.

For a moment I panicked that I had hurt him somehow before remembering that was physically impossible. His arms went limp, and I pulled away with a confused look. He wasn't looking at me however, he was staring at Liz who had stopped in the doorway with a stunned look on her face. Seth was the first to break the silence with a booming laugh, quickly joined by the others. _Oh…_ I bit my lip in worry. This complicated things. I watched as Jacob walked over to Lizzy and breathlessly introduced himself. She all but swooned. As they spoke, Paul pulled on my hand– pulling me into the guest room.

Just as the door had closed,I found Paul's arms around me. He lifted me quickly, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I gave a squeak as he shot me a perfect smile. Without thinking, I outstretched a hand and traced the dimple in his cheek. Paul's eyes softened as he leaned towards me, carefully placing his lips on mine. I nearly groaned at the contact, but I was painfully aware of the room of wolves on the other side of the door. He kissed me deeper, his large hands giving my backside a firm squeeze. He sighed into my mouth as he moved his hands up, knowing I was fully capable of holding myself up with my legs. I gasped as his fingers came into contact with my heated skin. I felt him smirk against my lips as his fingers climbed higher, teasing the line of my bra.

"We can all hear what you're doing in there!" Quil called, followed by several laughs and an 'ouch' as someone obviously smacked him over the head. Paul growled low in his throat as he rested his forehead against mine, which only served to turn me on more.

"Soon." He breathed – more of a promise to himself than to me. He carefully let me down, and we quickly fixed ourselves before heading out into the main room where Paul promptly tackled Quil, causing his chair to topple back.

Over the laughter, I turned to Angela. "Where are Jake and Liz?"

She switched baby Claire to the other hip and tore her eyes away from the impromptu wrestling match. "They went for a walk, which because of the whole Victoria thing, consists of sitting in the back yard."

"Jake's gonna wait to tell her." Embry added as he kissed Angela on the cheek and took Claire to bring to Emily in the kitchen. "He thinks it'll be better if she doesn't think she's gonna die."

"Yeah, I can't imagine what that feels like…"

* * *

AN: I know this was a short chapter, but there should be a lemon in the next few! Keep your eyes open ;D As always, reviews = inspiration and are more than loved!


	15. Chapter Fourteen - Our First Time

AN: This chapter will be a lemon! I know you guys have been waiting patiently for it lol. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I awoke with a gasp, my eyes quickly moving to identify my surroundings. It took a few minutes before I remembered that I was staying in Emily's guest room. I had dreamed that Victoria had turned me, and Edward had forced me into marrying him. I shook the thought from my head and tried to reassure myself it wouldn't happen. Reaching over, I turned on the bedside lamp. The room wasn't exactly dark, but the idea of shadows made me uneasy. I knew it was just a dream, and that the pack would never let that happen, but it still shook me. I rubbed my eyes quickly before looking over to the other bed in the small room. I frowned when I realized it was empty.

I had gone to bed before the other girls, but it had to be well past midnight. Throwing my covers off, I padded to towards the living room where they had been watching a movie when I left. The lights were off here too, but I could clearly see Angela and Liz sprawled out on either end of the large couch. Emily must have shut the T.V. off before heading to bed, and Leah was probably on patrol. I thought about waking Liz and telling her to sleep in an actual bed, but she had had an eventful day. It bothered me to keep this secret from her, especially now that it involved her, but it wasn't my place. I sighed before turning and heading back to the guest room.

"Holy shit!" I gasped after I closed the door and turning around. "You scared the hell out of me!" I hissed, earning a chuckle from Paul. He had obviously came in through the window, and was now lounging on my bed.

"I just got done with patrol, so I thought I would come check on you." He moved over and gestured for me to join him. I didn't hesitate. "You seem on edge."

"I just had a nightmare." I shrugged as I laid on my side facing him. "It wasn't anything serious, but it shook me up." He frowned, his deep eyes boring into mine. "You're always so quiet." I half whispered as I watched his face. "I wish I knew what you were thinking…"

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

I smiled at her words, bringing my hand up to trail down her arm. She should consider herself lucky. Half the time I was with her, my thoughts were less than pure. The other half, I was worrying about the leech. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that Cullen was coming back for her… What would she do? She dumped him, sure, but they had a past, and Bella was different now. I knew the imprint was strong, but the tick was her first love… The thought almost made me sick.

"What?" I must have made a face, because her brows crinkled together in an adorable expression.

"I was just thinking about the Cullen's coming back." Damn, I hadn't meant to say that.

She sighed and rolled on her back to look at the ceiling. I tried to fight the worry that pooled in my gut. "Yeah, that really blows." I barked out a laugh as she unknowingly lessened the tension. "I told him that if he ever came back, I would expose him. Whatever is bringing him back must be really important." Did she really not know?

"You're kidding right?" I raised a brow as she looked to me in confusion. As much as she changed, I suspected there was a big part of her that was still the same old insecure Bella. "He's coming back for you."

Her eyes went wide as my words sunk in. Before I knew what was happening, Bella was gasping for air. "Me?" She sat up, her eyes frantic. I sat up too when I realized what was happening; she was having a panic attack. "What does he want with me? I said what I had to say last time I saw him!" She looked to me, tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to see him!"

"Shhh, babe." I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. It killed me to see her hurt, even emotionally. "If you don't want to see him, I won't let that leech within ten miles of you." I promised as I kissed her head. I listened as her heartbeat slowly started to calm, her head nestled under my chin.

"Promise?" Her voice was so small and weak I couldn't help but squeeze her tighter.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to tell the leech you want nothing to do with him." She laughed lightly and looked up at me. I couldn't help myself, I leaned down to capture her lips. Every time we kissed, it was like a bomb went off inside of me, urging me to claim her.

"Paul?" Her voice was still small and so unlike the new Bella I had come to love. I knew I loved Bella when I was faced with the possibility of losing her over the whole Sasha thing. I had almost told her before Victoria showed up. It was probably a good thing considering Bella didn't seem emotionally ready for that.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I don't want to wait anymore." My brow furrowed as I tried to understand what she meant… then it hit me.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

My voice hadn't come out as powerful as I would have liked it, but I said it. All my cards were on the table. At first, he seemed confused, and I prayed he wouldn't ask me to elaborate. Confident Bella or not, I would be beet red. Luckily it seemed to dawn on him, and I watched as a smiled pulled at his lips.

"Are you sure, Bella? I know this is a big deal, especially because it would be your first time - _our_ first time. I don't want you to have any regrets."

I shifted so I was straddling his lap – a move that was bolder than I thought. "I don't care where or when it happens Paul… As long as it's with you."

That seemed to be the cue he needed, because before I could say anything else, I found his lips on my own. I closed my eyes as his fingers dug deliciously into my sides. My hands found their way to his hair, running through the short soft strands. I knew this was a big step, but I couldn't bring myself to be afraid. Paul was my wolf, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. There was an emotion there – one I didn't want to acknowledge… not yet. I giggled as his kisses moved to my neck, the scruff on his cheek tickling me. He chuckled into my skin, but made no move to stop. I think I said his name, but the sound of my own heartbeat drown out everything else.

His long fingers slid up the hem of my shirt like they had done earlier that day. They left sparking trails of heat as they explored every inch of my torso and back. I moved my hands down to his shoulders, more grateful than ever that he didn't wear a shirt. Paul's physic was truly something to behold. Ancient sculptors couldn't have done his body justice. Every dip and ripple of a muscle was like new territory, calling out to me.

I lifted my arms as he pulled my shirt over my head. The old Bella would have been embarrassed of being nude from the waist up in front of someone like Paul, but I felt nothing but confidence, not only in my body, but how he viewed me. He muttered a curse under his breath before his large hands rose to cup my breasts, the contrast of our skin colors practically poetic. I threw my head back in an inaudible gasp as his lips locked around a pert nipple. Was this what I had been missing? I knew it wasn't – that it was only this intense because it was Paul. I wanted to scream my praise to his gods for bringing us together.

Under me, I felt him grow hard. For the first time tonight, I blushed. I didn't know much about the male anatomy, but I knew Paul was bigger than average. After all, the wolf gene had pretty much super-sized everything. Before I could enjoy the sensation too long, Paul flipped us so that I was on my back and he was hanging above me with heavy eyes.

"You're so fucking hot, Bella." He captured my lips with his own.

With courage I didn't know I had, I reached down and undid the button of his cutoffs. He groaned into my mouth, and I took it as a sign to continue. I pushed them down as far as they could go, and Paul kicked them across the room. I hesitated for a second before grasping him in my hand. Again, he cursed under his breath before reaching down and pushing my shorts and underwear from my hips, his lips never leaving mine. Instinctively, I spread my legs as he settled between them.

"I'll go slow." He promised as he kissed me gently once again. I screwed my eyes closed as I felt the head at my entrance, large and foreboding. "Hey, Bella, look at me." He begged as he placed a hand on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to find them locked with the dark depths of his. "Just keep watching me." He breathed.

I did as he asked as he slowly entered me. I gasped in pain and wonder as he stretched me, filling me up. The whole time he moved, our eyes remained locked. It was earth shatteringly intimate. Through our eye contact, we could share emotions that we dared not speak. A shiver ran down my body as he finally came to a stop, completely sheathed inside of me. He paused to let me adjust, but I could tell from the look on his face that it took every ounce of self-control he had. After the pain subsided a bit, I simply nodded at him to continue.

He moved slowly at first, allowing me to become accustom to the foreign sensation. After a few minutes of this, I could feel the pleasure growing in me, but it wasn't enough. "Harder." His rhythm faltered before he let out a breathy chuckle and picked up the pace.

Despite myself, I closed my eyes and threw my head back. He took the opportunity to bury his face in my neck. This time, the stubble on his face only helped ignite the fire overtaking my skin. I cried out as he reached between us and started to massage my clit. Without thinking, I buried my hands in his hair once again, my legs wrapping around his waist. It was all too much and not enough at once. I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or laugh at the sheer amount of emotion that was overtaking me. I had taken care of myself of course, but it was never like this. It was like the imprint was making it unbearably intense.

"I-I'm gonna-" I couldn't finish my sentence – words didn't even exist to me anymore.

"Look at me!" He growled. The command in his voice only intensified my pleasure. I forced my eyes open to lock with Paul's and in that moment – that single intense moment – the world stopped. I parted my lips in a silent cry as an orgasm racked my body. It was so intense tears pooled in my eyes, but I fought to keep them open. I was rewarded with the sight of Paul's beautifully rugged face contorting in pleasure as he joined me over the edge. I felt him fill me, and an animalistic pride swelled in my chest. He was _mine._

"That was amazing." I breathed. He chuckled as kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, then my lips.

"I'll say." He laughed again before slowly pulling out of me and collapsing to my side before pulling me into him.

Surrounded by his warmth, I slowly fell asleep in Paul's arms wondering if this is what real love felt like.

* * *

AN: Well there is your long awaited lemon! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are more than loved!


	16. Chapter Fifteen - Werewolves

AN: I'm glad that you guys seemed to like the lemon chapter! I gotta say, I loved writing it. With character like these – when it's been building up for a while, it's easy to really get into it… No pun intended?

If you're one of my reviewers that was asking for a **wolf Bella** story, good news! I just started one. Since I'm really into this story right now, the updates might be slow. You can find it on my page under the title **_Running With Wolves_**.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Groaning, I rolled over in an attempt to get the sun out of my eyes. My movement was immediately halted by the throbbing pain between my legs. Despite the discomfort, I found myself smiling. It was evidence of what had happened the previous night. The smile slid off my face when I realized I was alone in bed. Blinking past my blurry vision, I noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand. The scratchy penmanship was unfamiliar, but I instantly knew who it belonged to.

 _Babe,_

 _Sorry I had to leave you to wake up alone, but I had patrol and it didn't feel right waking you up. I just wanted to let you know again how amazing last night was. I just hope I can get it out of my head before one of the other guys can see – just kidding… I hope. I'll see you around lunch._

 _Paul_

The note was simple, but very Paul. Smiling, I tucked it into my bag before throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I was surprised to find myself dressed and I realized Paul must have done it. Even more surprising, I realized I was wearing a panty liner. I blushed at the thought of Paul having to put that on me. I knew for sure that women tended to bleed their first time, and that must have been what happened. My embarrassment quickly faded when I realized what an intimate gesture that was. He had cleaned me up and taken care of me… I never knew I was such a heavy sleeper.

With a stretch, I stood and made my way into the kitchen. It looked like the other girls had just woken up themselves, all but Emily who was as put together as always. She was spoon feeding baby Claire some mushed carrots as the others cradled steaming mugs of coffee.

"Good morning!" I chirped as I grabbed my own mug. This earned a glare from Lizzy.

"Since when are you such a morning person?" She asked through sleep eyes. Her hair was wet, so she must have just showered. Despite that, she looked as if she were about to fall asleep right there. Beside her, Kim and Angela watched on curiously. I had forgotten Kim was there. She must have slept upstairs with Emily.

"Bella had a night time visitor." Emily shot me a coy smile as Claire cooed. I blushed bright red at her words. How did Emily always seem to just _know_ these things?

"You didn't!" Lizzy was immediately awake, her eyes wide.

"Bella? Did you and Paul…?" Angela didn't finish her sentence, but Kim was far less tactful.

"Did you screw like bunnies?" Emily slapped her arm lightly, but smiled as she waited with the others for an answer.

"We might have… had se-" Before I could even finish I was cut off by squeals.

Liz pulled me by the hand so that I was sitting in the last remaining seat. I contained my wince at the pain between my legs. "Tell. Us. Everything!" She demanded.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the girls had been thoroughly informed, and the pack was starting to return. Emily gave strict instructions that the topic was off limits in front of the guys, but most of us knew they probably already found out. I couldn't blame Paul, it's not like he had a choice.

"Something smells amazing!" Seth groaned as he entered the kitchen first. He kissed Emily's cheek before giving me a hug. "Bella, you smell like Paul." He wrinkled his nose, a knowing smile on his lips. It was quickly followed by an "Ouch!" as Jacob slapped him over the head.

"Shut it, Pup!" He gave Seth a warning look before pulling me into a hug.

"Pup?" Lizzy asked as she entered the kitchen. We all froze, forgetting that she had no idea about the pack. "That's such a cute nickname!" She smiled at Jacob, and I could practically see him melt.

Despite all the drama, I was happy for my friends. Jacob deserved someone great in his life, and Lizzy was pretty much the female equivalent of him. I would bet any amount of money that they would just be happy all the time once they started dating. Still, I knew Liz might not take the information well. She didn't like secrets, and right now we were all keeping a pretty big one. She wouldn't believe they guys were working on a construction project forever.

"There's my girl!" Quil cheered as he entered next, taking Claire from Emily. She cooed and laughed as Quil lifted her into the air a few times. "Speaking of girls, I heard you had an eventful night last night, Bells."

I groaned as his eyebrows moved up and down. "Is this going to become a regular teasing point?"

"Nah, just the first time." Jared declared as he came bouncing in with Kim on his back. She must have met them outside.

"Everyone lay off Bella." Leah growled right behind him.

"I think Paul's got laying Bella covered." Jared earned as smack from Kim, which just caused him to pout.

"One more person says something about Bella, and I'll kill you myself." Finally, Paul walked through the door with a coy smile. His hair was disheveled and as always, he was shirtless. He wasted no time walking over to me and lifting me up by my hips to sit on the counter so he could kiss me.

"Hey, we eat here!" Embry laughed from somewhere in the room.

"Do you guys always share so much information with each other?" Lizzy asked, once again reminding us that she had no idea what was going on.

"You could say the guys are an open book." I offered with a smile. When she looked away I shot Jake a look. He needed to tell her soon.

* * *

 **Jacob's POV**

I was a nervous wreck. I wanted to wait and tell Liz about everything after the leech threat was over, but it wasn't fair to ask the pack to tip toe around her – _especially_ with the threat. The girls would be going back to Forks tonight, mostly to appease Charlie, but we would be patrolling around the house. The redheaded leech seemed to be sticking to the rez, mostly to toy with us.

"It's so green here." Liz pulled me from my thoughts, making me smile. She was… amazing. Bella had told me about her before, but I never could have guessed I would imprint on her. "It's going to be weird going back to Arizona in a week."

I frowned at her words. Even if I did tell her the truth, what was stopping her from deciding she wanted nothing to do with me? She was under no obligation to stay. Hell, her whole life was in another state. Bella said Liz wasn't particularly close to her aunt and uncle (whom she lived with), but I imagine it's better than being tied to a werewolf.

"You're a lot quieter than Bella said." She smiled at me, and my heart all but stopped.

"Only when I'm thinking."

"Well… Don't think." She smiled widely and I couldn't help but match it.

"Look, I gotta tell you something, and it's going to sound crazy…"

"You're not a creepy stalker are you?" She was obviously teasing, but there was a hint of real worry in her voice.

"No." I took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf."

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I was laughing with the pack over Claire hitting Quil in the face repeatedly when I heard it. "Isabella Swan!" I winced at the full name. She knew how I hated that.

"Yes, _Elizabeth?_ " I teased when she entered the room, only to frown when I noticed her serious face. I sunk into my spot on Paul's lap as she stormed over.

"Werewolves?" She huffed. "They're all freakin' werewolves and you never told me!?" I frowned as Jacob appeared in the door, his face stone-like. "This is _awesome!_ "


	17. Chapter Sixteen - Edward

AN: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This one will be rated M ;D

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"I'm honestly surprised you're not freaking out more." I laughed as Liz and I prepared dinner for Charlie. Outside the house, Seth, Brady and Collin stood guard while the other patrolled their usual routes in LaPush. Paul promised he would be around to take the 'night shift'.

"Well, the imprinting thing is a little much to swallow, but the rest is pretty cool." She smiled as she looked up from the veggies she was dicing. Her smile slowly shrank as she grew more serious. "I know this imprinting thing is a big deal for Jacob, hell, I already feel attached… I'm just not sure what to do. At least I have a week to figure it out."

I opened my mouth to reply when a loud howl from outside cut me off. Lizzy and I only had time to exchange a look before the doorbell rang. With a frown, I moved to the door, only to be stopped by Liz's hand on my arm.

"What are you doing? It could be the redhead!"

"Ringing the doorbell?" I gave her a disbelieving look as I pulled from her grasp and moved to the front door, Lizzy not far behind. I pulled it open, only to stop cold. "…Edward?"

"Bella!" He seemed shocked as he looked me over. "You look great… But you smell like you've been spending a lot of time in LaPush" He crinkled his nose.

I frowned, not happy in the least that he was there. "More like part of LaPush has been spending time in her." Lizzy quipped from behind me, her fingers in the sign of a cross. I rolled my eyes and smacked her hands down. Obviously, they hadn't given her the full run down on vampires. She gave me a look, but stayed behind me.

"You shouldn't be here." I crossed my arms as Edward looked back and forth between Lizzy and I.

"But, Bella-"

"You heard her leech." A familiar voice called from behind me. My shoulders relaxed as Paul joined us. He must have come in through the back door. He kissed my temple quickly before half-standing in front of me. "You're not welcome here."

Edward watched Paul, his face going from confused to angry. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Paul was thinking about. Edward shook his head in disgust as he looked to me. "You gave yourself to this _dog_ , Bella?"

"His name is Paul." I felt the anger swell up inside of me. How dare he question anything I do?

"But, Bella, you're so much better than him. I lied when I left you Bella. I just wanted to keep you safe. If I had known that you would just put yourself in more danger, I would have never left! I love you, Bella. Come with me and we'll talk."

For a long moment, I said nothing. "You are certifiable!" I hissed as I stepped forward. I knew Paul didn't like it, but he would have to deal with it. "First of all, _I_ dumped _you_. Second, are you fucking shitting me? What makes you think you have any right to show up out of nowhere and demand I go anywhere with you? You came to my house after I told you I never wanted to see you again, you insult the man I love, and you- … shit." When I realized what I had said, it was like a bucket of ice water hit me. Sure, I meant it, but this wasn't exactly the ideal time to say it… I turned to Paul who was watching me with a mixture of emotions. "I'm sorry, Paul. I hadn't meant to say it like that…"

He smiled before lifting my chin with his fingers. "You gotta know by now that I love you, babe." He kissed me quickly, his smile still in place before turning to Edward. "You heard her. Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood. Leave now, and I won't burn you to the ground."

"We'll talk another time, Love." Edward said to me, causing my stomach to churn. "When you're not being influenced." With one last look to Paul, Edward headed to his car. With I sigh, I sank into Paul's arms as Jacob came running in the back door, pulling Liz into his arms before she could protest, not that she looked like she minded.

* * *

That night Charlie was working late, so Jake and Liz took the opportunity to stay up on the couch watching movies and talking about the future. It must have been a heavy conversation to have, but it needed to be done. I was in the upstairs shower when I heard the bathroom door open. I tensed as several scenarios ran through my mind. Was it Edward? Victoria?

"Babe? You're heartbeat is sky high." I sighed as I pulled back the curtain to glare at Paul for scaring me. He didn't seem to notice though, he was too busy looking at my naked body. "Well, I might have to surprise you more often." He smiled.

What little annoyance I felt melted away as Paul began to stalk towards me, making quick work of the button on his cutoffs. My breath staggered when I realized he was already hard. I hadn't gotten to really see him the night before, and now that I could, I was wondering how that thing had fit in me at all! Paul was _definitely_ above average. As if he could sense my thoughts he chuckled as he slowly stepped in the shower with me. His large arms encircled me, his body still inexplicably hot over the temperature of the water. He placed a kiss on my forehead, then cheeks, then lips.

"I didn't get to say it right earlier." He breathed into my hair before pulling away enough to look at me. "I love you Bella."

Just hearing those words from Paul made my stomach flip. It should be scary to know how I feel about him – especially after Edward, but all I felt was joy. "I love you too Paul." His smile widened before he leaned in to kiss me again.

What started out a simple kiss quickly grew. I moaned into Paul's mouth as his lips moved down to my neck, his sharp teeth nipping at the skin there. His hands kneaded my backside as his lips continued further south. When he dropped to his knees, I almost protested, but his skilled tongue went immediately to work. Any words that had been building up simply turned into a sound of pleasure as I threw my head back. No one had ever done this for me. I fisted the shower curtain as he took my clit between his teeth, rolling it gently before soothing the wonderful pain with a quick few strokes of his tongue. I gasped as he stopped and quickly stood, leaving my body on fire and wanting.

"I only want you to finish with me inside of you." He growled looking more animalistic than I had ever seen him.

He kissed me quickly again, tilting my head back with a hand on my neck. Breaking the kiss, he turned me so that I was facing the shower wall, and his throbbing manhood was resting against my lower back. Moving my hair from my neck, his lips found my skin again. His hands traveled from my waist to my breasts, tugging on my nipples. What should have been painful only heightened my pleasure. Last night we had made love, today was a very different story.

"Put your foot on the edge of the tub." He demanded, his husky voice sending chills down my spine. As I obliged, he took the shell of my ear between his teeth, causing my legs to shake.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

I struggled to not enter her quick and hard. I knew she would still be sore, but every little mewl and gasp was testing my resolve. I ran my hand down the thigh that was propped up as I used my body to bend hers forward. Instinctively, she brought her hands up to brace herself.

 _Mine_. The wolf growled as I closed my eyes and savored the feel of her body folded under my own. Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, and she _loved_ me. I couldn't quite understand how my life had gotten so good, but I will gladly cherish it. Bella gasped again as I slowly entered her, once again testing my will power. Like last night, I paused once I was completely inside of her. If possible, she was even tighter at this angle.

"Move!"

I almost laughed at the demand, but I was too busy obligating her. I watched as she brought a hand down to her clit and helped herself alone. I couldn't help the growl that rose from my chest. Did she have any idea how god damn sexy she was? Grabbing her hips with both hands, I picked up my speed, savoring the moan it earned me. My little imprint liked it rough. I smiled at my own thought before leaning over to place a couple of kisses at the base of her neck.

"Paul!" She breathed my name as she came, and that was my undoing. With gritted teeth, I joined her over the edge.

As we stood their panting, the hot stream of the water washing over us, I knew I would do whatever it took to make sure Bella was safe.


	18. Chapter Seventeen - The Engagement

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Morning, Bells." Charlie called as he entered the kitchen. He poured himself his first cup of coffee of the day before leaning against the counter. "Bella?"

"Yeah dad?" I glanced up from where I was preparing scrambled eggs. As soon as Liz woke up we were going to head to LaPush. I knew Jared and Jacob were in the woods waiting on us, so I was making extra for them.

"Why do you have a hickey?" He asked casually as he sipped his coffee. I faltered but quickly regained my composure.

"I don't know what you mean." I declared, flipping the bacon in the other skillet.

"Just-" He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me it's not that Lahote boy, or worse, the Cullen kid. I heard they were back in own."

"His name is Paul." Was the only answer I offered.

Charlie groaned and placed his now empty cup down. "Bells. I know girls your age like bad boys, but-"

"Please don't continue." It was my turn to groan.

"I've arrested the Lahote kid nearly ten times for fighting!" He ran a hand over his face. "I was the one that hauled Paul's dad to jail after he beat his mother within an inch of her life. She didn't even make it to the hospital."

I froze. I hadn't known that was why Paul's dad was in jail. "He's not his father." I frowned and turned to my dad with a frown. "Paul might have a temper, but he's gotten better since he started hanging out with Sam more, and he would _never_ put his hands on me." I knew that with all my heart. "Get to know him."

"Fine." He nodded as he picked up a piece of bacon and headed towards the door. "We'll have him over for dinner."

"What?" But he was already out the door.

* * *

"You gonna wear a tie?" Jared laughed at Paul when I told him about Charlie's offer. Paul groaned and threw his head back against the couch.

I laughed from my seat on the floor between his knees. Angela, Kim, Liz and I were playing poker. Emily and Sam were have their date day, but they never cared if we used their house. "It won't be that bad. You couldn't be any worse than Edward in his eyes."

"Gee, that's a compliment." Paul sighed and looked at the cards in my hand. Across from me, Kim laughed.

"Hey! Are you cheating?" I turned to look at him.

Leaning down, he kissed me quickly. "I would never let them now you had a straight, babe."

"Fold!" Liz called, quickly followed by Kim and Angela.

"You suck." I huffed and reshuffled the cards.

"I have something to say!" Liz declared as she stood, drawing all attention to her. "I have decided to stay in Washington. I'm going to transfer to Forks High with Bella." Several 'hoots' rang out along with clapping. Jake just smiled at her, his happiness evident. She had told me her decision earlier, and Charlie was fine with her staying with us.

"Won't your parents mind?" Seth asked, finally looking up from his food for the first time in an hour.

"I live with my aunt and uncle, and they honestly won't care."

"Well, we're excited you're staying!" Kim smiled and hugged her before sitting down on Jared's lap.

"Who's staying?" Emily's voice rang out as her and Sam entered the room. It was odd to see them both so dressed up, but they looked great. Emily wore a beautiful lavender colored satin dress. For once, her hair was pulled up to show her face.

"I am!" Liz smiled.

"Great!" Emily hugged her quickly. "That means you can be one of my bridesmaids!" I was confused until I saw the beautiful solitaire diamond on Emily's finger. "Sam proposed!"

Cheers erupted around me. It was so loud I thought for sure that Charlie would be able to hear it in Forks. We took our turns hugging Emily and Sam, the boys joking about how Sam had managed to keep it a secret when phased. To everyone's surprise, even Leah congratulated the two. She might have still be hurt by their actions, but at least now she had a better idea of why they were drawn together. I really hoped she would imprint - she deserved happiness too.

"Good going, Sam!" Jared shouted over the noise with a smile. "Now all the women are gonna be ring crazy." This earned him a glare from Kim which shut him up right away.

"I hate to be the party-pooper, but I have to get going! I have to get dinner started." I gave Paul a pointed look. After saying goodbye to everyone I made my way to my SUV, trying to shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

* * *

I opened the door and smiled up at Paul before the doorbell even stopped ringing. He was dressed in a gray button down and deep blue jeans. Luckily, he decided to forego the tie. His hair was actually styled – though I think I prefer it wild from a run through the woods. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to make sure Charlie was still in the kitchen before leaning up and pressing my lips to his.

"I think this is the most dressed I've ever seen you." I laughed and stepped aside for him to come in.

"We can fix that later." He winked before following me into the kitchen.

I tried to fight what his words did to my body, but his low chuckle behind me made me think it was useless. In the kitchen, Charlie was already sitting at the table, but he stood when he saw Paul. I introduced them, watching in fascination as Paul nearly squirmed under my dad's gaze. I knew they had met many times before under less favorable circumstances, but Charlie promised to be on his best behavior.

"So, Paul, are you in school?" Charlie asked as he cut into his steak. I made sure to make his favorite in the hopes of pacifying him.

Paul and I exchanged a look. He had graduated last year and was doing college courses online, but if Charlie asked around he would find out that Paul had been going to Fork's High. "I'm finishing up my senior year." He offered.

"What are your college plans?"

"I'll probably stay on the reservation and take some courses online." It wasn't like he had a choice. He was tied to the pack and LaPush.

"You know Bella is really smart. She's planning on going away for college."

"Dad!" I hissed. "I never said I was going away for college. Edward was making those plans for me." I said quickly when I caught the look on Paul's face.

"You're a smart girl, Bella. You don't want to just throw that away." I wanted to roll my eyes. He was supposed to be behaving.

"I have a lot of options, Dad. Besides, I don't have to choose right now. I was thinking of taking a year off."

Before Charlie could respond, Paul spoke up. "I know how amazing Bella is, Sir. I would never hold her back." We both stared at him, my hand finding Paul's under the table. How could he even think I would leave him?

"Well, how's dinner?" I asked changing the subject.

* * *

By the time I got to my room, Paul was already there. I frowned as he walked stalked back and forth, a serious look on his face. I knew that what Charlie had said at dinner probably upset him, but I thought he understood that I wasn't going to leave. How could I? I loved Paul more than I thought possible, and the pack had become like a family to me.

"Wait there." He held out his hand as I went to step towards him.

"What's wrong?" I suddenly realized this wasn't about what happened at dinner. He was sniffing the air as he circled the tiny room once again.

"There was a leech in here." He growled. I could see his shoulders shaking. If a vampire _had_ been in my room, it must have been before he came over for dinner.

"Edward?" I asked with a frown. That was just crossing the line. I was glad Liz was with Jacob tonight.

"No. Victoria."


	19. Chapter Eighteen - Pregnancy Test

AN: I was feeling inspired today, so here is a bonus chapter! Though, you guys might have mixed feelings towards the end of it!

If you're reading Running With Wolves, you don't want to miss tomorrow's chapter :D

* * *

"We can't keep playing the defensive." Paul growled. When Sam had heard that Victoria had been in my room, he called a meeting for the following Saturday. "She's toying with us."

"The redhead could have easily gotten to either of them. Brady and Collin are watching Charlie now, but let's be honest, they can't take her on." Sensing his worry, Lizzy grabbed Jacob's hand.

I was keeping a straight face for Paul, but I was terrified. If Victoria got me alone, I didn't stand a chance of defending myself. Not to mention, she could have gotten to Liz and used her against me. I spoke with Sam in private and he thought it would be a good idea if Angela, Liz and I finished our senior year at LaPush's high school. I didn't like the idea of switching schools so close to graduation, but I agreed to do so if they couldn't get to Victoria by Monday. Three days wasn't a lot of time, but I knew if they got the shot, they would take it.

"What about the Cullen's?" It was as if I grew another head. Everyone stopped talking to stare at me. "They hate Victoria just as much, and with their help we could cover more ground. I'm sure they would be willing to help."

"I'll call a meeting with them tonight." Sam said after a second of thought. He turned and made his way to the landline in the kitchen, Emily quick on his heels.

"I don't like the idea of working with the leeches." Paul frowned, his hand finding mine. "And I know what you're going to say, there's no way you can come with us."

"They trust me more than they trust you guys." I frowned, not quite sure how Paul knew me so well. "Besides, it's me Victoria is after. What safer place for me than with a pack of wolves and a coven of vampires?"

Paul growled. "It's too dangerous Bella."

I felt my temper flare. "Maybe you haven't heard, but I don't let my boyfriend's control me anymore." I poked at his chest, ignoring the glare he was giving me. I knew he just wanted to keep me out of harm's way, but I was their best bet at getting the Cullen's help.

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to carry you into the fire." He growled before storming out of the house, slamming Sam's screen door in the process.

I chewed my lip for a moment before turning to Embry with a smile. "That's not a good look…" He mumbled, shrinking away from me.

"Oh, Embry… about that favor you owe me…"

* * *

"Oh!" Angela jumped as she practically ran into me on my way out of the bathroom. My stomach was in knots over meeting with the Cullen's and I couldn't keep dinner down. "I thought you left with Embry already."

"No, he wanted to make sure he could carry me the whole way so he's running the trail before coming to get me… Are you okay? You look pale." Angela looked over her shoulder before pushing me back into the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

"I think I'm in trouble, Bella." She whispered. Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady were watching the imprints, and they could practically hear every move we made. Before I could ask she held up a box with the words 'pregnancy test' written in large letters.

My wide eyes traveled from the box to Angela who looked like she was about to cry. "Do you want me to stay with you until you find out? Embry shouldn't be back for at least another fifteen minutes."

"Please." She whispered as she started to cry. I took the box from her and carefully opened it, laying the two tests and the instructions on the counter. I read through the instructions twice before handing her the first test.

"It's pretty straight forward. Just pee and wait seven minutes." I took a deep breath, trying to keep a level head.

She looked at the test before looking back at me. "I don't think I can do it, Bella!"

"Look!" I cut in as more tears threatened to spill. "I'll do it with you!" I smiled and picked up the second test. "I'll even go first, okay?"

She nodded, a bit calmer now. I knew it would help if she didn't feel like she was going in alone. I quickly did the test and set it down on the right side of the sink. This time when Angela went to take the test she was much calmer. At least she was smart enough to get the ones with the words so there would be no guess work. We placed hers on the left side of the sink and set the timer. As we waited, we talked about school and the pack. Anything to keep her mind off the minutes that were ticking away. Apparently Emily had bought the test for her, but Kim and Liz had no idea. When the phone buzzed we exchanged a look.

Holding hands, we walked up to the sink. I felt Angela breathe a sigh of relief when she saw the words _Not Pregnant_ display in the tiny screen. She laughed and hugged me, thanking me for staying with her.

"We should check yours." She teased with a laugh as she pulled the stick off the counter before I could tell her not to bother. I had only lost my virginity a few weeks ago and Paul couldn't even have children. "Of course, we know it's not going to be-" Her words trailed off as she stared at the screen. "Oh my god, Bella. I didn't mean to - I had no idea." She stared up at me, eyes wide as she shook her head.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes and snatched the test from her hand. Like Angela had, I froze when I saw the single most frightening word to a teenage girl. _Pregnant_

"T-that's not possible." I hissed, holding the test at different angles. Maybe the screen was messed up. "Paul can't have children! The doctor told him when he was fifteen!" I felt my breath come in gasps. It _had_ to wrong.

"I'm no expert, but wouldn't the wolf thing take care of that? Like, it heals them, and the whole point of imprinting is to find your mate to pass on the wolf gene…"

I thought back to Paul and I having sex. We must have done it half a dozen times over the last week alone! Not once did we use protection. "Oh my god." I dropped to my knees the test still in my hand. Outside, a wolf howled.

"That's Embry." Angela breathed jumping into action. "I'm going to tell him you don't feel well…. Do you want me to get the other girls?"

I nodded numbly as Angela ran from the bathroom… It _had_ to be a false positive… I stared blankly at the test in my hand as Liz, Kim, and Emily entered the room. Angela must have told them, because they wasted no time kneeling next to me, promising that it would be okay. Emily said she would make an appointment with the pack's usual doctor as soon as possible. As they spoke, I tried to imagine what I would do if it were true.

When Angela returned, Leah was right behind her. "I told Embry to get lost." Leah frowned kneeling in front of me. "Sorry, Bella, but Seth accidentally overheard everything and well, you know how the pack mind works." My breathing picked up again. I had forgotten that Seth had the best hearing of the pack. "Paul's on his way."

This couldn't be happening….

* * *

AN: Gotta love a good drama ;D Reviews are loved!


	20. Chapter Nineteen - Finding Out

AN: I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I left it open ended because I wasn't sure if I was going to make it a false positive, or if Bella was actually going to be pregnant. You'll find out in this chapter ;D

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

 _'I'm telling you not to bring Bella!'_ I growled in my head. The Cullen's watched us, Edward the only bridge between us.

 _'Sorry, man. I owe her.'_ Embry panted, his eyes focused ahead of him. He was at least taking precautions to make sure he wouldn't drop her or something.

"We won't help you without Bella." Edward smiled, his eyes on me. I hated that the leech could just be in my head whenever he wanted. I felt mind-raped. This caused the leech to roll his eyes. "I honestly don't see what she sees in you." I wasted no time flashing several images of Bella and I in the midst of sex.

 _'Oh come on, dude.'_ Jacob shook his head as if to shake the images out. Ever since he imprinted on Liz, he had taken to seeing Bella as a sister.

 _'I'll be there in fifteen, Seth. Is Bella still in the house?'_ Embry changed the subject.

Without answering, Seth tuned into Bella and Angela. They were talking about something, but it was hard to piece together. Sam seemed to be making an effort to avoid us, singing a song in his head. I turned my attention to him, and the music got louder. The harder he tried the more slipped through. Emily and him at the store… shopping carts… pregnancy test?

 _'Whoa, Emily's pregnant?'_ Jared asked.

Sam sighed. _'It wasn't for Emily…'_

 _'Holy shit…'_ We could almost feel the panic attack coming from Embry as Sam finished his thought with an image. _'Is Angela pregnant?!'_

 _'I don't know dude, shut up and listen!'_ Seth trying to listen closer. If anyone would be able to hear, it was Seth.

Their conversation turned to mundane things, keeping us all on edge. Edward watched us with an amused little smirk on his face, making a few comments about dog breeding. When the buzzer on the phone went off, we all nearly jumped. No one's thoughts rose above a whisper except Leah who tried to tell us for the tenth time that we were invading their privacy. When Angela turned out to not be pregnant, Embry practically did a happy dance. I laughed along with the others. Embry probably would have fainted if it turned out to be true. I was about to tune out when Bella's voice caught my attention.

I felt my heart leap into my throat as I listened in. _'Shit.'_ Jared hissed.

"Impossible!" Edward sneered, his eyes livid.

"What's wrong, Edward?" They small black haired leech asked.

"He got Bella pregnant!"

That snapped me out of my stupor. With my mind racing, I ran towards Sam's. I needed to see Bella… I needed to keep moving so I didn't pass out.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

The slamming of a door caused us all to look up. I could hear the footsteps getting closer, and knowing who they belonged to made me dizzy. I had so many questions flying through my mind, so many possibilities. Charlie was going to _kill_ _him_. He would pull out his gun and unload a round into Paul.

As he came into view, his eyes were wild. His pants were only half done, and his hair was all over the place. "Why don't you ladies help me with dinner?" Emily smiled as she stood and dusted herself off. Kim, Liz, and Angela quickly hugged me before making their way to the kitchen. Leah had phased back not long ago, promising to bitch the guys out for eavesdropping. When they were gone, Paul stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He slowly sank down next to me, gently taking the test from my hand.

I watched his face as he stared the test down, reading that tiny little word over and over again. "I never thought… I swear." He shook his head and met my eyes, regret filling his features.

"It's not your fault." I said hoarsely. I hadn't spoken since I took the test with Angela. "But-" He tensed beside me. "-does this mean… Sasha-" The thought made my throat dry. Could Paul already be a father?

He shook his head frantically. "I phased after I broke up with her. Besides, Jared saw her and her kid lately. The baby's cute, but he also has blond hair and blue eyes… There's not a drop of Quileute in that kid."

"Paul… what are we going to do if –" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

He sighed and pulled me onto his lap. Instantly, I curled into him, closing my eyes as I soaked in his warmth. "We'll get through it, Babe." He kissed my forehead. "Sure, this isn't the ideal time, but I wanted to have kids with you someday." I felt him shrug under me. "Even if they weren't biologically ours."

"I'm scared."

"Me too, but we've overcome scarier."

* * *

"Bella, you seem tense."

Sue Clearwater smiled at me as she examined the clipboard in her hand. When Emily said she was going to make an appointment with the pack doctor, I had no idea it was Sue. Paul didn't exactly clue me in either. We spent the rest of the night curled up together in Emily's guest room. Sleep came surprisingly easy, but the morning was too sudden. For the hundredth time, Paul kissed me and told me that it was going to be okay.

"It's… a tense situation." Paul answered for me.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." I gave her the most convincing smile I could muster.

"I know, Dear. I'm sorry you're upset. I _do_ have your test results… if you're want to hear them." I took a shuttered breath, squeezing Paul's hand in mine.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I laughed without humor.

"Well, Bella, Congratulations. You _are_ pregnant."

And then my world went dark.

* * *

AN: Short chapter, but the next one will be longer! We get to see they tell Charlie ;D reviews are loved 3


	21. Chapter Twenty - Telling Charlie

AN: **My computer is acting up, so I am uploading the next chapter of this and Running With Wolves before it craps out!**

* * *

To say I was embarrassed about passing out would be an understatement. Sue determined my blood sugar was low and chastised me for not having breakfast. She said I could continue with my exercise routine until it got too strenuous, but I would slowly have to increase my calorie intake. I nodded, trying to absorb all the information. The situation was terrifying, but me panicking wouldn't do us any good. We still had to plan and budget on top of telling Charlie. With a deep breath, I decided I would focus on what needed to be done and freak out later.

"Are you sure we should tell him about you being a wolf first?" I bit my lip as I looked towards the house. Paul and I had been sitting in my SUV for twenty minutes coming up with a game plan.

"I think it would go a lot better if he knew that I wasn't going to leave you." Paul replied, but he didn't sound sure. With a nod, I opened my door. It was now or never. When we went inside, Charlie was sitting in front of the TV watching baseball. "Hey, Dad… Do you have a minute?" He looked between Paul and I before shutting off the TV.

"Sure."

Paul took the reins from there on the whole wolf thing, even telling him about the elders knowing about it. He told Charlie about the legends and imprinting. It was clear to us that Charlie didn't believe a word Paul was saying. Finally, Paul decided to just show him. We walked out to the backyard where Paul promptly stripped. My father raised an eyebrow in my direction, but I just redirected his attention back to Paul. When Paul exploded into a giant silver wolf, Charlie looked like he would faint. With wide eyes, he declared that he believed us now. Once that was out of the way, it was time for the hard part.

"There's more, dad." I licked my lips as we resumed our seats in the living room.

He ran a hand down his face, sighing. "More than your boyfriend turns into a giant wolf?" He groaned. "What next, are you going to tell me you're pregnant?"

I stiffened as Paul and I exchanged a look. "Actually…"

"Oh God." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really, Bells? You're only eighteen!"

"It's not like we planned it." That was a lame excuse, but it was the best I could offer.

Charlie seemed to think for a minute before turning towards Paul. "Are you going to marry her?"

"Someday." Paul smiled nervously. I had never seen him so timid. "If she'll let me." He squeezed my hand and I couldn't help but smile even though the situation was tense. "Don't get me wrong, Sir, I love Bella with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and nothing would make me prouder than to call Bella my wife… but not like this." He glanced at me before continuing. "She deserves a hundred red roses and candles and whatever else those chick flicks say we're supposed to do."

"Bella likes lilies." Charlie sighed after a minute.

"Lilies then." Paul shrugged.

"Bella, could you give us a minute?" I hesitated but nodded before making my way into the kitchen.

I had just popped a vitamin that Sue gave me into my mouth when I heard a gunshot. Frantically, I ran into the living room where Paul was holding his leg in pain. _Holy shit_! My eyes traveled to my father's gun. _He actually shot him!_ "Dad!"

"That's for getting my daughter pregnant." Charlie clicked the safety on his gun before putting it away.

"Understood." Paul strained through clenched teeth. I ran to his side to assess the damage, but the bullet had already been pushed out and his leg was healing.

"Dad! You can't just shoot people!"

"You said he'd heal. He's fine." He waved me off and sat back in his favorite arm chair. "Besides, if you think that's bad, you still have to tell Renee."

Oh God…

* * *

Renee did not take it well. She cried as soon as the words left my mouth, and continued crying until we hung up an hour later. I promised her I wasn't ruining my life, and that I would still be going to college. She said she would be flying down with Phil and his son who had been away at college when I lived with them. His son, Josh was a good guy, pretty quiet and easy going. He would probably be a good ally while my mother was freaking out. I was just happy to be back on my way to LaPush. The reservation was starting to feel more like home than Forks. I had decided that I would finish my senior year on the rez. At least I would graduate before I started showing.

"You know, I was thinking." Paul broke the comfortable silence inside the SUV. He was driving us back to the rez while I 'relaxed'. "Why don't you move in with me?"

He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you're with me all the time anyway. I've got an extra room we could turn into a nursery. They reservation pretty much pays us for being 'protectors', so I've got enough money coming in to support us." He looked nervous, as if I would ever say no. "Besides, I want you and our baby nearby. Preferably under the same roof."

"I would love to, Paul." He squeezed my hand once, a huge smile spreading across his face.

When we arrived at Sam's place, the pack was there as usual. To my surprise, they greeted not only me, but several of the guys dropped to their knees to say hello to that baby too. It was then I realized that this baby didn't just belong to Paul and I, it was the pack's baby. This baby would have more aunts and uncles than it knew what to do with!

"Hey little guy." Jacob was kneeling at my feet, pressing his ear to my stomach as if the baby would talk back to him.

"You don't know it's going to be a boy." I laughed as he stroked my stomach. I was going to miss having a six pack.

"Sure I do!" He shushed me before turning back to my stomach. "I'm your uncle Jacob. I'm the cool one you can come to when you want beer at sixteen." I shook my head as the other's laughed. "I wasn't always the best friend to your mommy and daddy, but I'm going to try my hardest to make it up to them, and to you. You're our family now, and we'll do anything to protect you." I wasn't sure if it was the hormones or Jacob's words, but I felt myself tearing up. He stood quickly and pulled me into a tight hug. Over his shoulder, I could see Liz trying to hide the fact that she was crying too. She was always a softie. "I love you, Bells. You're going to be an amazing mother."

"Dude, that was so touching." Jared broke the silence that followed with a joke, making everyone laugh. "Besides, _I'm_ going to be the cool uncle!"

"No way!" Seth cried out. "I'm the closest in age!" I laughed as the guys argued who our baby – that they deemed a boy – was going to like more.

"We have some good news for you too Bella." Sam smiled. "We got her… Victoria is dead." It felt like someone had lifted a weight from my chest as tears dotted my eyes again. Paul hugged Sam before pulling him to the side to talk.

"We're so happy for you, Bella!" Angela smiled as she grabbed my hands. "You know we'll help any time you need it! Liz and I are going to finish our senior year in LaPush too, so we'll be by your side all the time!"

I smiled at the pack as they started arguing over who the baby would look more like. I had felt so scared when I found out I was pregnant that I didn't stop to realize I was far from alone.

* * *

AN: A little bit of a fluffy chapter! I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be!


	22. Chapter Twenty One - Finale

AN: This will be the last chapter before the epilogue :'( I love this story and hate to see it go, but all good things must come to an end! I might pick up another story, and as of right now I _will_ be continuing RWW.

* * *

Over the weekend, the guys helped me move some of my stuff into Paul's house. Emily and Sam offered up their spare room to Angela and Liz so they wouldn't have to commute so far. Now it was Monday, and the last thing I wanted to do was go to school. When my alarm went off at six AM, I had already been awake three hours with morning sickness. Poor Paul had been there right beside me up until he had to leave for patrol an hour ago.

Steeling myself to deal with the day, I pushed myself out of bed and into the shower. The hot water was heaven on my skin, washing away my nausea. When I was dry, I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, wondering how long I would be able to wear stuff like that. A horn from outside drew my attention. Grabbing my backpack, I paused when a note fell to the ground.

 _Hey Babe,_

 _I'm sure you're running out the door without breakfast, so I packed a couple of granola bars in your bag. I'll see you both after school. If anyone gives you trouble, kick their ass!_

 _Love, Paul_

I smiled and tucked the note in my pocket, pulling out a granola bar as I locked the door behind me. Jacob's truck was full to say the least. He and Liz sat up front while I squeezed in back with Embry, Angela, and Quil. Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady would be taking Leah's car. 

"Slow down, Dude!" Embry yelled from behind Jacob, smacking him in the back of the head. "We got a baby on board." I rolled my eyes as the boys got into a shouting match over Jacob's driving skills.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Angela asked me over their argument.

"I was pretty bad this morning, but I'm okay now." I smiled as we pulled up to the school.

LaPush High was a lot smaller than Forks, but it definitely didn't lack students. All eyes were on Jacob's truck as we pulled up next to Leah's. I wanted to believe it was because the guys gave off that same other-worldly aura that the Cullen's did, but part of me knew that the reservation was small and full of gossip. As I hopped out of the truck, I just tried to avoid everyone but the pack.

"Bella, tomorrow you'll ride with me." Leah declared as she hooked her arm through mine. "I could hear the guys arguing from down the street." I laughed and looked over my shoulder to see how Liz and Angela were doing. To my amusement, they were the target of hundreds of envious stares. At least I could just enjoy being with the pack.

It wasn't until lunch that I had my first hiccup of the day. The smell of the cafeteria food set off my morning sickness, causing me to run to the nearest bathroom. Leah, Liz, and Angela were right behind me, asking if I needed anything. It was nice to have family around. I couldn't imagine how some girls went through it alone. Rinsing out my mouth with the travel size mouthwash Angela carried around, I was happy to find my stomach settling down.

Laughing about something Quil did as I ran from the cafeteria, I left the bathroom with the other girls. "

So it's true." I heard an unfamiliar voice. "One of the new girl's is knocked up."

I frowned as the guy leaning against his locker looked me up and down in disgust. Leah went to move forward, but she was beat to it by Jacob slamming the guy against the lockers, the rest of the pack watching on. I couldn't help but wince at the loud bang it caused. There were only a few other students in the halls, but their attention was on us.

"Yeah, that's right, she's pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. Do you want to know who her boyfriend is? Paul Lahote." If the boy's eyes weren't wide before, they looked like they were going to pop out of his head now.

"I'm sorry man! I didn't know!" He stuttered out, squirming under Jacob's gaze.

"I'm going to say this once for everyone." Jacob dropped the boy and looked at everyone around the hall. "If anyone messes with Bella, they mess with us." The other pack members made a show of crossing their arms menacingly behind Jacob. If it wasn't so effective, I might have laughed.

* * *

No one even looked at me funny after that day. When Paul had heard what happened, he congratulated Jacob then asked for the guy's name. Eventually, we all laughed at the situation. The following months up until graduation went as smooth as could be, and when I walked across stage to get my diploma, no one could even tell I was pregnant. Sue credited it to my active lifestyle, and assured me that despite my exercise, the baby was perfectly healthy.

When Renee finally came down to scold me for getting pregnant, her words fell short when she laid eyes on Paul. After that, all she could talk about was how gorgeous her grandbabies would be. Josh took to the pack right away, especially when Leah imprinted on him. It was funny to watch the confident Leah be reduced to stutters and giggles. He didn't take the imprint well at first, and even had plans to leave. Leah had stopped him at the airport though. No one was really sure what was said – even the guys couldn't get it out of her mind – but they came back smiling and holding hands.

A few weeks after graduation, Paul and I traveled to the hospital in Fork to find out the sex of our baby. We were pleasantly surprised to find out that Forks was once again Cullen-free. It made the news of our baby girl that much better. The pack was disappointed they wouldn't be getting another guy to join their ranks, but were happy nonetheless. Seth even took to talking to my belly in Quileute. I had no idea what he was saying, but Paul assured me it was all good. It was then I decided to learn Quileute so that my baby girl wouldn't lose a piece of her heritage.

A month later was Sam and Emily's wedding. At six months pregnant, I thought I would have to waddle everywhere, but I only had a small stomach. Again, Sue said everything was in perfect health. Sam and Emily exchanged their vows in their own beautifully decorated back yard. Billy officiated, and only the pack was there for it. Emily looked beautiful in a dress that her mother had worn on her big day decades ago. A few weeks after the wedding, Emily found out she was pregnant too.

It was December third at one PM when I went into labor. I had been finishing up an online class when the first contraction hit. I immediately called for Paul, who had been laying off of patrols ever since I entered my ninth month. I fought the pain as I was rushed to the reservation's small hospital. I thought about going to Forks, but I wanted my daughter to be born on the reservation near her family. Not surprisingly, Charlie was already with Sue when she got the call to come into the hospital (even though they _totally_ _weren't_ dating).

When Talia Lahote took her first breath, she had almost two dozen people in the next room waiting to meet her. Paul was the first person to hold her. A couple of tear slid down his cheeks as he promised to always protect her and be there for her. That made me cry too. He must have kissed me a hundred times that day. The pack filed in to see their newest member weighing in at a healthy seven pounds – eight ounces. As soon as Seth laid eyes on her, he imprinted. Paul has been angry at him since.

When I returned home the next day I was met with the sight of what must have been a hundred white lilies and candles. Before I could even register the shock, Paul dropped to one knee and offered me his mother's ring. We were married a year later with Talia as our little flower girl.

It was at the reception that I looked around at the pack and realized how lucky I was. When I had found out about the pack and met Paul, I was in this dark muggy twilight because of Edward and the other Cullen's. Thanks to fate, or the gods, or sheer dumb luck I found myself surrounded by the best family anyone could ask for. Each day I got to spend with Paul was like a bright new sunrise.

The End

* * *

AN: Make sure you come back for the epilogue!


	23. Epilogue

AN: Here is the epilogue guys! I just wanted to thank everyone that read/reviewed/enjoyed my story. You guys are seriously the best! Thank you for coming on this journey with me!

* * *

Seventeen Years Later

* * *

I quickly zipped up the lunch boxes I had prepared before running to the skillet to flip the pancakes. It was another hectic morning in the Lahote household, but I was happy to have a hundred more like it. Two strong arms slipping around my waist halted my movement as familiar lips came to rest on the side of my neck. I enjoyed Paul's touch for a moment longer before pulling out of his grasp to get everything ready.

"Come on, babe." Paul smiled and stalked towards me. After all these years, I still found him incredibly sexy. "Just a quickie."

"Gross, dad." Talia scrunched up her nose as she entered the kitchen. "Never say anything like that ever again." She shivered as she placed her books down on the table. Talia had grown into a beautiful young woman with tan skin and dark features. Unfortunately, she also inherited our attitudes.

"You should be happy your parents are still in love after all these years! Having kids really makes people hate each other!" I slapped Paul in the chest as Talia glared at his joke. "Where were you last night?" He switched gears making our eldest child look away with a blush.

"Seth got us tickets for a concert."

"Oooh, Seth!"

"He's so dreamy!" My twin boys, Charlie and Matt mocked as they joined us in the kitchen.

Four years after Talia was born, I learned that I was pregnant with twins. The day they were born, Paul stopped phasing for good. I could tell he missed it from time to time, but he wanted to grow with his family. He was still has handsome as ever, he just had a few more laugh lines and some gray around his temples now. The boys had been a lot to handle growing up, especially when they became teenagers. We quickly learned that they had the Lahote charm when it came to women. Matt had been caught twice making out in the janitor's closet. Instead of punishing him, Paul just told him where his old make out spots used to be. _That_ earned him a trip to the dog house.

"Shut up, losers!" Talia hissed as she threw a piece of toast at Charlie who caught it with a wink.

"Daddy!" Our youngest child, Juliet called. Julie was only seven, but she could outsmart her siblings without trying. She had Paul wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it.

After the threat of vampires had died down, Paul and I both took teaching jobs at the high school. I taught English while Paul taught history. All the female students seemed to take a particular interest in history since he started teaching. They were great jobs, and it gave us the opportunity to watch our kids excel as they progressed through the years. It would be a few more years before Juliet joined the high school, and her siblings would have graduated before then. It was mind blowing to think that Talia would be going off to college in the fall. When Talia hit fifteen, Seth stopped phasing, so he was free to go with her. We still weren't sure how to break it to Paul.

"We're gonna be late, Mommy." I smiled at Juliet and handed her one of the lunch boxes. I couldn't believe how far we had all come.

Sam and Emily had two girls, only a year apart. Sam was livid when Collin and Brady imprinted on them, but the rest of us just laughed it off. Like us, they grew to accept it. Sam stopped phasing when his eldest turned five.

Kim and Jared had one boy that was a bit of a trouble maker at school. He was the same age as the twins, so the three of them often got into trouble together. I was pretty sure they only did half the stuff they did because Paul and I were there to bail them out.

Quil and Clair were married last year and she was currently pregnant with their first. He was happy when Seth, Collin, and Brady imprinted on younger girls too, so he wouldn't be the only one that had to remain a teenager for decades.

Liz and Jacob had three boys – much to Jacob's pleasure. I thought poor Lizzy would pull her hair out when her eldest got arrested for tagging the middle school. Jacob was a surprisingly strict father, but it was clear he loved his family.

Angela and Embry had four girls and a boy. After their fifth child, Angela demanded that Embry get 'fixed'. We all had a good laugh at that. Their children were all extremely well behaved and smart. It prompted Angela to write a book on child care. She was now a best-selling author.

Leah and Josh had one girl the last we heard. As soon as Leah stopped phasing, her and Josh took to traveling all over the world. They come back every few years to see us. We wished they were closer, but Leah seemed happy, and that was all we could ask for.

Charlie and Sue married a few years after the boys were born, in a small ceremony. It was great to see my father happy. Renee and Phil were still in Arizona, but they spoiled my children every chance they got.

"Hey." Paul waved his hand in front of my face. "You alright, babe? You spaced out." I smiled up at Paul before standing on my tip-toes to kiss him.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am."


End file.
